Reencuentros con el pasado:
by Lulevy
Summary: Levy Mcgarden es una chica sencilla, encantadora y amable, tanto que era el centro de atención de cierto dragón slayers. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos sabía lo que estaba a punto de llegar al gremio.
1. - Compañeras de Habitación:

**Reencuentros ****con el pasado**

** Aviso****: **Fairy tail y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, exepto aquellos nombres y personajes que no conoscan son invecion mia.

**Gajeel se encontraba sentado en su mesa sosteniendo una charla con su exceed Lily (Pantherlily) ambos se veían muy animados, así que Levy se acercó a saludar (los observaba desde hace buen rato).**

**-Levy (obsequiándoles una de sus habituales sonrisas):_ Hola Gajeel, Lily, ambos se ven muy contentos, paso algo?_**

**-Gajeel (sonriendo de lado):_ Oi enana, todo marcha a la perfección, verdad Lily? Gehee…_**

**-Lily:_ Señorita Levy, buen día, estábamos hablando de nuestra nueva misión, tiene todo lo que nos hacía falta. _(Diciéndolo con una gran sonrisa y mucho entusiasmo).**

**-Levy:_ Enserio, he oído que su anterior trabajo lo hicieron muy bien._**

**-Gajeel:_ Eso no ha sido nada camarón, nos aburrimos a morir, pero este es diferente, tiene búsqueda, captura, recuperación y muy buena recompensa _(la captura y recuperación en el idioma de Gajeel significaba pelea asegurada).**

**-Levy (con una gran sonrisa):_ Bueno chicos me alegra por vosotros y que tengan mucha suerte, yo aún tengo trabajo que hacer _(Despidiéndose con la mano)**

**-Lily:_ Aún está traduciendo el pergamino que encontró hace una semana?_**

**-Levy (asintiendo con la cabeza): _Me está dando más tiempo del que pensé, incluso he descubierto que no solo está escrito en runas, en el pergamino también existen tres idiomas distintos, pero ya he avanzado mucho _(sonriendo ampliamente)**

**-Gajeel:_ No importa lo que sea, shorty sé que lo conseguirás, eres buenísima para eso, nadie podría igualar tu gran intelecto._**

**-Levy (sorprendiéndose del elogio de Gajeel, que no pudo evitar ruborizarse y desvió su mirada de él): _Gra… gracias por el apoyo…_**

**-Lily:_ No quisiera interrumpir vuestra platica pareja hecha en el cielo, pero nosotros tenemos un equipaje que hacer ya que nos vamos mañana _(sonriendo pícaramente)**

**-Gajeel (enviándole una mirada envenenada):_ Ya lo sé, bueno shorty ahí nos estaremos viendo._**

**-Levy:_ Nos vemos chicos, no se excedan demasiado _(regalándoles su mejor sonrisa)**

**-Lily (susurrando):_ Bueno Gajeel ya la has visto y hablado con ella, porque no aprovechas y le pides salir un día._**

**-Gajeel:_ Cállate gato, no tengo ningún interés en camarón._**

**-Lily:_ Si seguro, sabes con esa actitud no debería extrañarte que no te vea como un simple amigo y nada más… _**

**-Gajeel: _Sabes que dices muchas cosas atrevidas gato…!_**

**-Lily: _Me da igual que digas eso, no entiendo porque los humanos les gusta dar tantas vueltas en el asunto, tan difícil es para ti acercarte, _(mientras lo decía hacia mímicas de ello)_ darle un pequeño regalo flores por ejemplo, tomarla de la mano, decirle me gustas, te la llevas a cenar a algún sitio romántico y en dos semanas se muda a nuestra casa, yo al fin tendré una conversación inteligente por las mañanas, tu eres feliz viviendo con ella, duerme en tu cama, de vez en cuando os hacéis unos mimitos muy tiernos e íntimos y en nueve meses podrás ser un orgulloso padre de tener aquí a tu primogénito… _(Sonriendo al final).**

**-Gajeel (quedando con un º0º): _Li… Lily no sé si tengas mucha imaginación o lees demasiadas novelas pero te lo digo y te lo repito a mi shorty no me gusta… queda claro._**

**_-_****Lily: _Si Gajeel queda claro como el agua…, _(de repente Lily hizo una mirada hacia la calle por la ventana)_ oh valla me pregunto quién será aquel joven tan apuesto que le acaba de regalar flores y un anillo de boda a la señorita Levy… _(Mirando luego con picardía a Gajeel)**

**-Gajeel (analizando lo que acaba de oír): _Que! Será que es un futuro cadáver como se atreve a siquiera mirarla lo mato, donde esta? Dónde? _(Buscando furioso)**

**_-_****Lily (fingiendo inocencia): _Pero Gajeel porque te enfadas, si "ella" no te gusta no tiene nada de malo que acepte otras propuestas… verdad?_**

**-Gajeel:_ No te metas donde no te llaman, sobre mi cadáver que alguien le haga propuestas…_**

**-Lily (suspirando):_ Actúas como un idiota posesivo, ve y dile que salga contigo le profesas tu amor y es tuya para siempre…_**

**-Gajeel (cayendo en cuenta que era una trampa de Lily): _Gato estúpido, sin duda alguna eres un descarado, para ti es fácil decir, hablar y profesar sentimientos, pero no es como tú crees… _(Rascándose la barbilla mirando hacia el techo)**

**-Lily:_ Para ti es difícil porque quieres que sea difícil, muy bien te ayudo y presta atención solo tienes que acercarte y decirle _(en ese momento Lily desvió la mirada hacia la entrada del gremio y se le abrieron los ojos como platos quedando casi mudo pero articulando bien las palabras) _Es la criatura más hermosa que he visto en toda mi felina vida, en cuanto tenga su nombre tendré como llamarle a mis sueños más hermosos…_**

**-Gajeel (observando a Lily un poco confundido): _Lily… enserio tengo que decirle eso..? Felina vida? Oi Lily que te pasa, te sientes bien… _(Dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza) _LILY! Me estas oyendo…_**

**-Lily:_ Sus ojos son como dos lagos cristalinos, tu pelo como la sabana, y tus bigotes como barritas de ébano… ahhhh…. _(Suspirando y dejando a un Gajeel aún más confundido).**

**-Gajeel (que aún no comprendía): _Pero que mierda? Bigotes?_ (girando la cabeza hacia la entrada del gremio) _quien es esa y de donde ha salido? _(visualizó a una pequeña exceed color beige casi amarillo con rayas marrones, un vestido rojo y ojos azules que entraba tímidamente al gremio como buscando algo).**

**Todos en el gremio con su ruido habitual lo dejaron para ver a la visitante que acaba de entrar**

**-Macao: _Mira eso Wakaba otro de esos gatitos…_**

**-Mirajane (acercándose a la visitante): _Puedo ayudarte en algo…? Estas perdida…?_**

**-La exceed: _Yo… esto… desearía saber si este es en verdad Fairy Tail…?_**

**-Lucy (que se encontraba en la barra junto con Levy):_ Si lo es… necesitas algo…?_**

**-Happy: _Hola… quien eres…?_**

**-La exceed (observando a quien la saludo):_ mum… _(Sonriendo)_ ah… aquí también hay exceed que alegría… soy Rita un placer…_**

**-Charle:_ Nunca te aviamos visto y no pareces ser de Extalia…?_**

**-Rita:_ No lo soy, yo pertenezco al grupo de cien exceed enviados a _****_Earth Land_****_…_**

**-Levy (sonriendo):_ Que mona es… en que te podemos ayudar Rita…_**

**-Rita (ruborizándose ligeramente):_ Yo… bueno… me preguntaba si aquí podrían darme algún trabajo…?_**

**Todos se quedaron viendo a la exceed y empezaron a reír**

**-Mirajane:_ Lo siento… pero los trabajos del tablón son para los del gremio…_**

**-Rita (deprimiéndose):_ Entiendo… lo mismo me dijeron en otros gremios… perdón por las molestias… _(Girándose para irse cabizbaja)**

**-Levy (corriendo tras de ella): _Espera… tienes donde quedarte…vienes con alguien…_**

**-Rita (negando con la cabeza):_ Precisamente por eso buscaba trabajo hace dos días que no cómo y estoy sola…_**

**-Lily (tomándole la mano):_ No se diga más señorita, queda cordialmente invitada a mí casa y puede quedarse cuanto guste…_**

**-Gajeel (cogiendo a Lily por la cabeza elevándolo hacia él):_ Un segundo gato, desde cuando es "tu" casa…? Si sabes de sobra que esa casa es mía, que te propones invitando extraños…_**

**-Lily (muy indignado):_ Pero Gajeel no oyes que la señorita no tiene donde quedarse… no te atreverías a dejar a una dama en medio de la calle…? Verdad…?_**

**-Levy:_ Pero vosotros dos se van de viaje, _(girándose hacia la exceed)_ Rita… verdad? Quisieras quedarte conmigo _(sonriéndole)**

**-Rita (sorprendida):_ Pero es como dice ese exceed solo soy una extraña, no deberías invitarme…_**

**-Levy:_ Tranquila no pasa nada, ven te invito algo de comer, te ves muy hambrienta…_**

**-Rita (acercándose):_ Gracias, de veras… cómo te llamas…?_**

**-Lily (que apareció de repente cogiéndole de la mano con una rodilla al suelo):_ Pantherlily… pero llámame Lily o preciosa criatura salida del cielo y perfumada con la fragancia de la primavera… _(Besando su mano-pata)**

**-Rita:_ Te llamaré inoportuno si no me sueltas…, además se lo preguntaba a ella…_**

**-Levy (soltando una risita):_ Soy Levy Mcgarden… pero dime Levy…_**

**-Rita:_ Gracias… Levy-chan…_**

**-Lily:_ No tienes nada que agradecer, para mí es un placer ayudarte…_**

**-Rita:_ Las gracias se las daba a Levy-chan no a ti… acosador… ¬.¬!_**

**-Gajeel: _Oi Lily si acabaste de buscarle a tu nueva "amiga" sitio donde quedarse, nos podemos largar ya!..._**

**-Rita (mirando a Gajeel):_ Tu… eres… un… dragón… slayers… verdad…?_**

**-Gajeel:_ Quieres un autógrafo…? Gehee…_**

**-Rita:_ No… a mí no me gustan los dragon slayers… los odio…_**

**-Gajeel:_ Eh…? Lily venga ya! _(girándose a la salida y Lily tras de él)**

**-Happy:_ Porque dices que odias a los dragon slayers… mi mejor amigo es uno…_**

**-Rita (cabizbaja):_ Eso no es de tu incumbencia… _(Mirando hacia la salida dudando de Gajeel que se iba)**

**-Levy:_ Eh… Rita… ven sígueme te enseñare mi casa _(sonriéndole)**

**_..._**

**En casa de Gajeel:**

**-Gajeel:_ Si señor… con esto será más que suficiente para el viaje… _(Dejando en el suelo su bolsa de viaje)**

**-Lily:_ Gajeel… porque crees que Rita odia a los dragon slayers…? Si es realmente uno de los cien exceed enviados aquí su misión era encontrar un dragon slayers al igual que Charle y Happy… _(Muy pensativo)**

**-Gajeel:_ Eh…? Oi deja de pensar en esa minina… _(Observando a Lily atentamente)_ no me digas que te gusta…? Gehee…_**

**-Lily:_ A mí… no que va solo… yo… eh… bueno somos exceed y tenemos que llevarnos bien entre nosotros como una familia… tu sabes…_**

**-Gajeel (sonriendo de lado):_ Gehee… si yo se… te gusta esa mínima… pero hay algo que no entiendo… si al azul de salamander le gusta la mínima albina, como es que a ti no te atrae…? Y ahora se presenta la enemistada de los dragones y de repente te das cuenta que existe el género femenino exceed…?_**

**-Lily:_ Charle… no es mi tipo de exceed…_**

**-Gajeel:_ Ah y Rita-chan si verdad…? _(codeando a su exceed)**

**-Lily (ruborizándose):_ Estas malinterpretando las cosas… yo… solo… quería ser amable y educado como lo soy con las damas…_**

**-Gajeel:_ Si… que amistoso eres eh… Gehee…_**

**-Lily:_ Eres un bruto que lleva escrito en la frente "carezco desesperadamente de tacto acepto cualquier donativo inteligente"…_**

**-Gajeel(soltando un bufido): _Y tu un romanticón que actuó como idiota al aparecer la gata de sus sueños… ahora nos dejamos de estupideces que mañana salimos temprano, desayunamos en el gremio y nos largamos al jodido trabajo…_**

**-Lily:_ Si claro… por cierto… has visto aquel muro con ese afiche que lleva la imagen de la señorita Levy desnuda…_**

**-Gajeel:_ Que..? Donde…? _(girando su cabeza hacia la ventana)**

**-Lily (canturreando):_ Gajeel es un pervertido… que no tiene remedio… y le va a regalar a su amigo Lily una porción extra de Kiwi… si no quiere que suelte nada…Gehee…_**

**-Gajeel:_ GATO ESTUPIDO…! _(Totalmente ruborizado y mirando hacia otro lado)**

**_..._**

**En casa de Levy:**

**-Levy:_ Y por último aquí tienes la habitación de invitados, que será tu habitación… _(Sonriendo)**

**-Rita:_ Gracias Levy-chan… _(Entrando en la habitación)_ oh… pero que habitación tan bonita y toda tu casa es preciosa y muy femenina… y ese olor a flores frescas en toda la casa es divino…_**

**-Levy:_ Me alegra que te guste… yo misma elegí la decoración… aunque la casa no es muy grande al menos tengo espacio a gusto…_**

**-Rita:_ Y tienes montones de libros… te encanta leer…? Levy?_**

**-Levy:_ O si la lectura es mi pasión, si quieres leer algo coge los que quieras… sabes antes vivía en Fairy Hills un dormitorio para chicas pero mi habitación me fue quedando corta y además debía mucho dinero del alquiler que tuve que mudarme a una casita igual de cómoda pero con un poco más de espacio…_**

**-Rita:_ Oh… ya veo… _(Sonriéndole a Levy)_ pero me gusta…_**

**-Levy:_ Que linda eres… entonces de ahora en adelante seremos compañeras de habitación… me gusta cómo suena…_**

**Por la noche Levy se despertó al oír unos sollozos que venían de la habitación de Rita, así que se levantó de la cama para ver si esta estaba bien**

**-Levy (tocando suavemente la puerta con dos ligeros toc): _Rita…? Todo está bien…? _(asomando la cabeza para verla mejor)_ Rita…? _(acercándose)_ Rita…?_**

**-Rita (aun dormida pero retorciéndose en la cama): _Por favor… para… _(Llorando)_ esto está mal… detente… _(Estirando sus brazos a modo de querer alcanzar algo)_ te… lo… suplico…_**

**-Levy (tenía signos de preocupación en su rostro):_ Ri… ta… Rita… (Sentándose a su lado) Rita… despierta…_**

**-Rita (que ahora tenía las manos sobre sus ojos llorosos):_ Yo… No… QUIERO HACERTE… DAÑO… PARA… YA… _(Colocando sus brazos a modo de autoprotección) _Kyaaa…_ (Abriendo los ojos e incorporándose en la cama)**

**-Levy:_ RITA…_**

**-Rita (respirando con dificultad muy agitada):_ Le… Levy… donde estoy…?_**

**-Levy (sonriéndole y acariciándole la cabeza):_ Estas en mi casa… recuerdas… solo has tenido una pesadilla…_**

**-Rita:_ Oh… es verdad…lo siento no quise despertarte…_**

**-Levy:_ No te preocupes… dime… quieres hablar de esa pesadilla…_**

**-Rita (cabizbaja):_ No… _(Recostándose otra vez en la cama dándole la espalda a Levy)_ que descanses Levy-chan…, ten dulces sueños…_**

**-Levy (aun preocupada):_ Si… _(Titubeando)_ claro descansa tú también… cuando quieras hablar de ello ya sabes que estoy en la habitación de al lado… _(Saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta) **

**-Rita (debajo de las sábanas): _No quiero preocuparte Levy, lo que ocurrió quiero dejarlo enterrado y nunca más permitir que vuelva a pasar, aquel día mi cuerpo quedo herido pero mi corazón destruido y utilizado… _(Diciendo para sí misma mientras secaba las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas)_ ahora no soy más que una cobarde para ti… y soy una gran idiota, muy a pesar de todo deseo que estés bien y aun te quiero…_**

**Para Levy esa noche fue muy larga aun tenia fresca en su memoria los sollozos y pesadillas de Rita, sin duda le costaría conciliar el sueño, decidió bajar a la cocina por un poco de leche para relajarse**

**_-Levy (bebiendo del vaso): Rita… que le abra pasado, estaba muy asustada y preocupada… porque…? Está claro que le duele mucho hablar del tema, solo espero que confíe un poco más en mí y lo suelte, reprimírselo no es bueno… _(Regresando a su habitación)_ yo podría hablar con Lu-chan y Charle, quizás Rita se sienta más a gusto hablando con otro exceed…_**

**_..._**

**_Bueno hasta ahí les he tenido que dejar pues tenia que dormir,espero continuar con el cap2 "_****Los Sentimientos de Rita",** espero les haya gustado,si es así me animo a escribir más y si no pues nada, al menos lo intente. Espero comentarios, gracias... 


	2. - Los Sentimientos de Rita:

******Reencuentros con el pasado**

**Repito: Fairy Tail No me pertenece, gracias por este anime, Hiro es realmente perfecto**

******Resumen:**

******Rita una misteriosa Exceed a la que por alguna razón no quiere saber nada de dragon slayers, sin embargo la presencia de Natsu hace que desvele su procedencia y a una peligrosa enemiga**

**...**

**Era muy temprano y Levy tenía que madrugar para continuar con la traducción del pergamino, sin embargo sus tripas demandaban un desayuno decente _(la leche de anoche era lo único que le quedaba en la nevera)_ así que decidió ir al gremio a trabajar y desayunar algo de paso.**

**-Levy (acariciando su tripa):_ Uff… que hambre _(ya sin revisar su nevera)_ sin duda es tiempo de hacer compras… si realmente quiero comer algo en casa…_**

**-Rita:_ Que temprano Levy…sales a hacer algo de ejercicios…?_**

**-Levy:_ Buen día Rita, la verdad madrugue para continuar un trabajo… quieres venir conmigo al gremio para desayunar algo…?_**

**-Rita:_ Me encantaría… _(Sonriendo)**

**-Levy: _Vamos entonces… en el camino podrás hablarme no se… Algo más de ti…_**

**-Rita:_ Si… claro… te diré como llegue de Akane Resort a Magnolia… pasando primero por La Ciudad de Crocus…_**

**-Levy (con una buena sonrisa):_ Suena muy interesante… estaré encantada de oírte…_**

**-Rita:_ Oye no solo quiero hablar de mi… también quiero escuchar de ti… si…_**

**-Levy (cogiendo sus cosas): _Si seguro… pregúntame lo que quieras…_**

**…**

**En el camino al gremio:**

**-Rita:_ Y así fue que en el puerto me dijeron que fuera a Fairy Tail si realmente quería trabajo, ya que es el único lugar que conocen en el mundo que aceptan todo tipo de _(contando con sus dedos)_ salvajes, pervertidos, dementes, monstruos, subnormales, ebrios, destructores, animales ruidosos, demonios y otros bichos raros entre ellos…_**

**-Levy:_ em… no sé quién te ha dicho eso pero es un poco ofensivo… ¬o¬!_**

**En ese momento Levy miro hacia delante del camino y visualizo su silueta favorita, la del dragon de hierro, y así en su rostro apareció una gran sonrisa con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.**

**-Rita (pensativa):_ Pues es lo que me dijeron en el puerto… _(Al mirar a Levy se percató de su calida sonrisa acompañada de su pequeño rubor) _Levy…?_**

**-Levy (llamando y acelerando el paso):_ GAJEEL! Buen día… o Lily como estas buen día…_**

**-Lily:_ Buen día señorita Levy…_**

**-Gajeel:_ Buen día camarón… sales de viaje… _(Continuando su paso al gremio)**

**-Levy:_ No… solo vamos al gremio a desayunar y yo voy trabajar un poco más en la traducción… _(Caminando al lado de Gajeel)**

**-Lily (observando a Rita y haciendo una reverencia):_ Buen día madame…_**

**-Rita (indiferente mirando en otra dirección y de brazos cruzados):_ Buen día…_**

**-Gajeel:_ Ah… se ve que aún no te agradamos verdad… pero no te preocupes salimos de viaje y volvemos en tres o cinco días… estarás feliz…? Gehee…_**

**-Levy (un poco triste):_ No… sabía que la misión que aceptaron les tomará tanto tiempo… _(Finalizando con un puchero)**

**-Lily:_ O si señorita, pero es más por la distancia… tal vez incluso estemos de vuelta en una semana…_**

**-Levy (sonriendo al dragon de hierro):_ desayunamos juntos…?_**

**-Gajeel (sonriendo de lado):_ Gehee… porque no…? _**

**-Levy:_ genial…!_**

**-Lily (acercándose a la pierna de Gajeel dándole unos topes):_ pregúntale…_**

**-Gajeel (en voz baja para que Levy no lo oiga):_ déjame en paz gato idiota…_**

**-Levy (percatándose que se susurraban entre ellos):_ Pasa algo chicos...?_**

**-Gajeel:_ No… nada no pasa nada…_**

**_-Rita: No creo que haya sido buena idea caminar juntos…_**

**_-Lily: No se preocupe madame… Gajeel puede ser un salvaje animal ruidoso, destructor y subnormal pero cuando se le sabe domar es dócil como una ardilla…_**

**-Gajeel (lanzándole una mirada asesina):_ Oi… Lily… no hables de mi como si hablaras de una mascota… idiota…!_**

**-Levy (lanzándole a Lily una mirada desaprobatoria):_ Em…Lily, no se tu… pero precisamente Rita y yo estábamos hablando de lo que le dijeron ayer en el puerto acerca de Fairy Tail… y… tu… comentario no ayuda en nada…_**

**-Lily (sonriendo):_ Enserio… y que le dijeron en el puerto…_**

**-Levy:_ Rita díselo tu… después de todo Lily también es parte del gremio…_**

**-Rita:_ Si por que no…? Está claro que lo que me dijeron no era ni la novena parte de la realidad…_**

**-Gajeel (un tanto curioso):_ Que te dijeron… rayas…_**

**-Rita:_ Me dijeron… que Fairy Tail era el único lugar en el mundo que aceptan todo tipo de salvajes, pervertidos, dementes, monstruos, subnormales, ebrios, destructores, animales ruidosos, demonios y otros bichos raros entre ellos… _(Con una amplia sonrisa al terminar de decirlo) _y no mienten por lo que veo…_**

**-Gajeel (riéndose estruendosamente de Lily):_ Oi… Lily… todo lo dicho anteriormente también va por ti verdad…? Gehee…_**

**-Lily (con un gran º0º!):_ Que… vergüenza… quien le ha dicho eso madame…?_**

**-Levy:_ Verdad que es muy ofensivo…? _**

**Al llegar al gremio vieron que el ruido que los caracteriza no existía, apenas había muy poca gente incluyendo a Mirajane que acomodaba algunas sillas y sonriéndoles**

**-Levy: _Buenos días Mira, nos das el menú de la mañana…_**

**-Mirajane (guiñándoles un ojo):_ Buenos días chicos, que raro verlos venir al gremio juntos…_**

**-Gajeel:_ Tú solo dedícate a traernos el desayuno Lily y yo tenemos prisa…_**

**-Mirajane (trayendo bandejas con los desayunos):_ Que aproveche…_**

**-Levy:_ Mira, sabes si Wendy y Charle ya andan por aquí…?_**

**-Mirajane:_ Mumm… lo siento pero aun no las he visto… necesitabas algo de ellas..?_**

**-Levy:_ Mum… la verdad creo que tú puedes ayudarme un poco…_**

**-Gajeel:_ Bueno langostino, nosotros ya nos tenemos que ir…_**

**-Levy:_ Ohh… buen viaje…_**

**-Lily (con una reverencia):_ Nos veremos en unos días madame…_**

**-Gajeel (recogiendo su bolsa de viaje):_ Camarón si deseas… emm… pasa por nuestra casa, tal vez necesite que le echen un ojo de vez en cuando… _(Aun contemplando a la pequeña maga de escritura solida)**

**-Levy:_ Si seguro, cuando pase por ahí le echaré un vistazo _(observando a Gajeel que salía del gremio acompañado de su exceed)**

**-Lily (susurrando a Gajeel): _Eres idiota, podrías haberle dicho algo bonito…_**

**-Gajeel: _Cállate…!_ (pero en su interior deseaba a esa chica que habitaba en la mayor parte de sus pensamientos y lo tenía loco) _no necesito sermones de un gato cotilla como tu…_**

**-Lily:_ Tienes razón no necesitas sermones, lo que necesitas desesperadamente es una mujer que compense tu huraña vida, oh pero es verdad la tienes delante y en lugar de decirle algo grato le das instrucciones para que haga de mascota guardián…_**

**-Gajeel (ruborizado y mirando a otro lado):_ Lily… que te jodan…_**

**_….._**

**Mientras en el gremio**

**-Mirajane:_ Y dime pequeña tórtola enamorada que necesitas de mi…?_**

**-Levy (que tenía un color rojo en sus facciones):_ Mira no digas eso que es cruel…_**

**-Mirajane:_ Esta claro que quieres hablar de él… algún consejo para llamar aún más su atención…_**

**-Levy (con el color de su piel tan roja que parecía haber salido de un exceso de bronceado):_ No… es sobre Rita… mum… me preguntaba si tú podrías enseñarle todo el gremio… _(Sonriendo amablemente)**

**-Mirajane:_ Que solo eso…puf… por un momento creí que el tema era Gajeel, pero si seguro no tengo ningún problema…_**

**-Levy:_ Gracias Mira eres la mejor! _(Regresando a la mesa donde estaban desayunando)_ Rita…! Mirajane te va a enseñar todo el gremio… ya verás cómo te gusta el paseo…_**

**-Rita:_ Si… bien me encantará recorrerlo, supongo que también conoceré al maestro del gremio…?_**

**-Mirajane:_ Claro que si… hoy regresa de ERA, fue al consejo de Magia por unos… problemas… que tuvieron unos compañeros… jiji…_**

**_-Rita: No sé por qué pero me da la impresión que los "problemas" son historia de todos los días…_**

**Mirajane y Levy intercambiando miradas y ruborizadas solo atinaron a soltar un jiji**

**-Levy: _Oh… bueno, nos vemos luego… que lo pases bien…_**

**-Rita (caminando al lado de Mira):_ Gracias Levy… tú también pásatelo bien _(Hablando ahora con Mira) _y tu… desde hace cuánto que perteneces al gremio…?_**

**Conforme pasaban los minutos empezaba a llenarse el bar del gremio y aparecían precisamente las personas que Levy tanto esperaba**

**-Natsu (que había entrado corriendo): _He… GANADO…! CUBO DE HIELO…! Soy el número uno, que se siente morder el polvo… jajaja…!_**

**-Happy (volando alrededor de Natsu):_ Muy bien Natsu… eres el mejor…_**

**-Grey:_ Eso no es justo flamitas… me hiciste tropezar a media carrera…_**

**-Lucy (que acababa de entrar):_ Grey… LA ROPA…! Y tu Natsu déjalo ya… no podéis estar ni un día tranquilos…_**

**-Charle: _Sabia que no era buena idea dejarlos competir…_**

**-Wendy (rascándose la mejilla):_ Hoy se han levantado con mucha energía, así que imagino que era imposible impedírselos… verdad…?_**

**-Natsu:_ Lo que pasa es que eres mal perdedor…_**

**-Grey:_ Repite eso cabeza de chimenea…_**

**-Natsu:_ ERES MAL PERDEDOR…! NEVERA AMBULANTE _(propinándole un puñetazo a Grey en la cara)**

**-Grey (devolviendo los golpes):_ Te voy a enseñar lo que es un verdadero ganador estufa de medio tiempo…_**

**-Wendy:_ Ya empezó de nuevo un motín _(a la pelea Natsu vs Grey se habían incluido Elfman, Warren, Jet, Droy, Macao, Redus, Freed, Wakaba, Nab, Alzack, ****Bickslow**, Kana, Max y por ultimo Erza) _por favor todo el mundo cálmese…_

**-Lucy (con un aire de resignación:_ Ya sabía que pedirles tranquilidad era pedir demasiado… _(Observando como volaban sillas, mesas, otros objetos y personas)**

**-Levy (evitando ser golpeada por objetos o personas voladoras no identificadas): _Lu-chan… necesito hablar contigo… y Charle…_**

**-Lucy (ya más alegre):_ Levy… dime en que te ayudo…_**

**-Levy (contando los sucesos de la noche anterior):_ Y es por eso que quizás Rita se sienta más a gusto hablando con una amiga… como decirlo… de su mismo tipo…_**

**-Charle:_ Comprendo lo que dices… es lo más lógico…_**

**-Wendy:_ Me encantaría ayudar también, pero dicen que no le agradan los Dragon Slayers… verdad…?_**

**-Lucy (tomando las manos de Levy):_ Cuenta con nosotras Levy, ya verás cómo en poco tiempo Rita se siente más cómoda…_**

**-Levy:_ Gracias… chicas, me alegra contar siempre con vosotras… sois las mejores.._**

**-Charle:_ Somos amigas… es normal que te brindemos una mano…_**

**-Mirajane (que se acaba de acercar):_ Buenos días… veo que la fiesta empezó más temprano que de costumbre_… (La pelea se hacía cada vez más feroz)_ es un alivio que Gajeel se haya ido en cierta forma, de lo contrario el gremio no lo resistiría…_**

**-Rita:_ Me parece… que el "gobierno del caos" es algo muy común por aquí…_**

**-Levy (cogiendo a Rita y colocándola en la mesa):_ Rita te quiero presentar a Lucy que ya conocías, esta es Charle que viste ayer y esta es Wendy…_**

**-Lucy, Wendy y Charle:_ Es un placer, encantada de conocerte, mucho gusto…_**

**-Rita (cogiendo su vestido por los lados inclinándose):_ El gusto en mío…_**

**-Wendy:_ Levy nos ha dicho mucho de ti… y me pareces encantadora…_**

**-Rita (parpadeo dos veces al ver a Wendy):_ Mum…gracias tu… eres… un… _(Retrocediendo)_ dragon…?_**

**-Wendy (sorprendida por su actitud):_ Si… lo soy… pero no tienes por qué sentirte incomoda por mi presencia…, nunca le haría daño a nada… jaja…_**

**-Charle:_ Puedes confiar en Wendy, es una persona realmente agradable y es mi mejor amiga…_**

**-Rita (cabizbaja):_ Si es cierto lo que dices… entonces cuídala, ya que "tu amiga" Wendy es un dragon muy débil…_**

**-Charle (las palabras de Rita la habían descolocado):_ Que tonterías dices… Wendy aunque no lo parezca es muy fuerte…y no tienes ningún derecho de calificarla como "mi amiga", como si no lo fuera…_**

**-Wendy:_ Charle… vasta, no hace falta que te enfades con Rita… recuerda que esta sola y necesita amigos… _(Sonriéndole a Rita)**

**-Rita (observando a Wendy con incredulidad): _Pero quien te ha dicho que necesito amigos…? puede que este sola pero se cuidarme muy bien… gracias… solo necesitaba trabajo y un lugar donde quedarme… no busco nada más… _(Lagrimas amenazaban con salir)_ POR QUE NO LOS NECESITO…!_**

**La pelea Natsu vs Grey se detuvo al escuchar los gritos de la discusión que había en una de las mesas y se quedaron estupefactos observando**

**-Levy (que ya había dejado escapar unas lágrimas):_ Rita…?!_**

**-Charle:_ No hace falta que le grites a Wendy… no tiene la culpa de que a la gata solitaria no le agraden los Dragon Slayers… sabes… que tampoco te ha dicho una grosería…_**

**-Rita:_ Su sola presencia YA! es una grosería… donde se ha visto un dragon slayers tan infantil, mimado… y débil…_**

**-Charle:_ Ella solo trababa de ser amable contigo, no te atrevas a juzgarla, así que no hables de lo que no sabes…_**

**-Natsu (que se había a cercado):_ Chicas a que se debe esta pelea… no saben que este es un local público, compórtense…_**

**-Lucy (con un º0º!):_ Natsu en este universo tu eres el menos apropiado para pedirnos compostura…_**

**-Natsu (rascándose la cabeza):_ En serio, yo creía que era el que mejor se porta en el gremio… jiji… _(La otra mano la llevo a cabeza de Rita)_ a ti no te conozco… soy Natsu Dragneel… y tu…?_**

**-Rita (parecía en shock ante el contacto): _Soy… Ri… ta…, tú… eres… _(Ahora le costaba respirar)_ al… que… llaman… _**

**-Levy:_ Rita… estas bien…?_**

**-Charle (aun enfadada):_ Si él también es un dragon slayers como Wendy… que pasa, ahora vas a decirle las mismas tonterías que dijiste sobre Wendy…?_**

**-Wendy:_ Charle… vasta…_**

**-Rita (que se desplomaba sobre la mesa):_ Salamander… ella mencionó a un Natsu Dragon que llaman Salamander… tú… eres su presa… (Comenzando a llorar) no… quiero… ver… eso…_**

**-Levy (interrogante):_ Ella…? Rita… de quien hablas…?_**

**-Wendy, Charle y Happy:_ Natsu una presa…?_**

**Todos en el gremio estaban en silencio, esperando a que Rita dijera algo más, realmente era un silencio muy incómodo hasta que Makarob rompió esa incomodidad**

**-Makarob:_ Quieres explicarte… pequeña… de porque Natsu es una presa y de quien…?_**

**-Levy (suplicante):_ Rita… por favor… yo… realmente quiero ser tu amiga, pero si no nos dices nada no podemos ayudarte… a que le temes…?_**

**-Natsu:_ Da igual si alguien viene por mi… lo derrotaré… ya me estoy encendiendo…_**

**-Happy:_ Aye.! Natsu eres el más fuerte…_**

**-Rita (cabizbaja):_ No deben subestimarla… ya acabado con otros como tu… y dudo mucho que tu fuego pueda con ella…_**

**-Happy:_ Tú eres la que está subestimando a Natsu…_**

**-Rita (derramando lágrimas):_ No… ella está buscando Dragon Slayers como tu… para incrementar sus poder…_**

**-Charle:_ Explícate… de quien hablas…?_**

**-Rita (llorando):_ Hablo del Dragon Slayers que una vez llame mí mejor amiga y con quien yo viajaba…_**

**Todos en el gremio quedaron en shock ante la revelación de Rita, la exceed hasta ahora desconocida para todos**

**-Levy:_ Tu ibas con un Dragon Slayers…? Y donde estas…? Que paso…?_**

**-Rita:_ Se corrompió y me abandonó por más poder… pero… sé que todo es culpa mía… si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte… yo… pude haber evitado… todas esas muertes… de esos otros Dragon Slayers…_**

**Ahora si... que tengo que tomar un descanso, ya que me quede bloqueada por un par de dias y este capitulo lo hize en una noche (necesitaba inspiración) a ver como me queda el capitulo 3 "Una alianza poco común", espero alguna critica... yo las tomo como algo constructivo...**


	3. - Una Alianza poco común

**Repito: Fairy Tail es de Hiro, no me pertenece... **

**Califico este capitulo por la malas palabras, lo siento pero no me imagino a Gajeel dirigirse a otros sin usar grocerias, espero os guste.**

**Mientras los sucesos con Rita ocurrían en el gremio de Fairy Tail, otros sucesos se llevaban a cabo cerca de la ciudad de Oak, donde Gajeel y Lily habían dejado el tren dos horas atrás e iban a encontrarse con otro equipo que ya conocían, pero con una información que no se esperaban.**

**3.- Una Alianza poco común: **

**-Gajeel: _Oi… Lily… estas seguro que llevas bien el mapa…?_**

**-Lily (un poco ofendido): _Mi sentido de orientación es equivalente a mi CI que va por los 130 a diferencia tuya que apenas vas por 80, lo que significa que mantengas la bocaza serrada mientras yo nos guíe de acuerdo…_**

**-Gajeel: _CI de qué?_**

**-Lily: _Oh perdona, debo cambiarte la cifra de 80 a 2 eso debe ser tu máximo esfuerzo..!_ (Sonriendo)**

**-Gajeel: _Oye..! Gato idiota… no me tomes por estúpido, solo te pregunto si realmente vamos por buen camino, sabes… por aquí antes estaba Phantom Lord, si seguimos aquel camino llegaremos a la Ciudad del Roble y me extraña que nos guíes al sur cuando esta hacia el este…_ (Señalando los camino)**

**-Lily: _Oh…?_ (Revisando de nuevo el mapa) _No me lo puedo creer… º0º! Es… imposible… como permití que pasara…_**

**-Gajeel (observando el estado de shock en Lily): _LO SABIA…! ESTABAS VIENDO MAL EL MAPA… ESTA ME LAS PAGAS LILY!_**

**-Lily: _cálmate solo ha sido un pequeño desvió de navegación nada que no se pueda arreglar…_**

**-Gajeel:_ SI… de acuerdo arréglalo, será como diga el "SEÑOR"CI de 130, que me acaba de mostrar su "gran" sentido de orientación que ha caído a 10 equivalencias de su CI, enhorabuena Lily… Gehee…_**

**-Lily:_ No te burles… listillo… pequeños errores cometemos todos, aunque en tu caso tu error más grande es tener boca que solo te sirve para tragar y no para decir cosas con sentido… Gehee…_**

**-Gajeel:_ Lily… no me obligues a convertirme en tu dentista… te aseguro que no será grato…_**

**-Lily:_ Y yo te aseguro que si te dejo ser mi dentista todo el mundo estará convencido que sufrí algún derrame cerebral…_**

**-Gajeel:_ A este paso perdemos medio día de trabajo, aunque podríamos pasar la noche en algún hotel de la Ciudad del Roble, hay buenos hoteles y bares…_**

**-Lily:_ Nostalgia…? Cuando estabas en Phantom…_**

**-Gajeel (bastante serio):_ Si… seguro los extraño tanto como a la lepra…_**

**-Lily:_ Oh… vamos Gajeel… sé que eras-eres un antisocial… pero algún amigo-compañero-conocido habrás hecho en Phantom…_**

**-Gajeel:_ En Phantom eso no existe… para mí solo era otro Gremio más… en la lista de gremios oscuros que he estado… nada importante…_**

**-Lily:_ Sabes… me agrada más este hombre nuevo… que el anterior… sin embargo no dejas de ser un bestiarra de mal carácter… Gehee…_**

**-Gajeel:_ Gracias… estúpido cotilla… Gehee…_**

**-Lily: _Dejémonos de elogios… aún nos queda mucho camino… _(Abriéndose paso en la maleza, pisando algo)_ Uhgg… que asco hay algo desagradable en mi pie…_**

**-Gajeel (agachándose hacia Lily):_ Déjame ver eso…_**

**Ambos Gajeel y Lily se les congelaron los ojos que quedaron muy abiertos, al toparse con un esqueleto que tenía la carne seca y los huesos se veían gelatinosos.**

**-Gajeel ((incorporándose):_ Pero que mierda… de donde ha salido ese…_**

**-Lily (pensativo):_ Crees que tenga algo que ver con los magos que estamos buscando…_**

**-Gajeel:_ Si, es posible, pero no nos dijeron nada de alguna magia que haga eso… Ahg…_**

**-Lily (revisando con una rama):_ Cómo puede un cuerpo quedar así, que pudo haberlo hecho…_**

**-Gajeel:_ Dos opciones, la primera: El que lo hizo esta en la cuidad, o la segunda: El responsable ya debe estar a días de aquí…_**

**-Lily:_ Yo añadiría una tercera opción._**

**-Gajeel (incorporándose):_ Cual..?_**

**-Lily:_ Alguna especie de venganza o intentaban callarle…!_**

**-Gajeel:_ No perece una venganza, no veo en su rostro rastro de sufrimiento por lo que fue algo rápido, vez _(señalando los brazos del cadáver)_ se está auto protegiendo de algo y al morir cayó al suelo totalmente seco…_**

**-Lily (intercambiando miradas con Gajeel):_ Murió de pie…?!, durante una pelea, como puede ser eso posible…?!_**

**-Gajeel:_ Ni puta idea… _(En ese momento olfateo algo que llamo su atención ya que se acercaba a gran velocidad) _Lily… prepárate… que se nos acercan…_**

**-Lily (cogiendo su espada y tomando tamaño de combate):_ Estoy listo…, por donde…?!_**

**-Gajeel:_ Dime… a que has venido hasta aquí, no creo que haya sido una mera coincidencia…_**

**De unos arbusto a tres metros de distancia se movilizaba una silueta como una sombra, incorporándose salió de ellos con pasos firmes pero cautelosamente**

**-Lily:_ Opino lo mismo que Gajeel, no estas demasiado lejos de casa, dime que es una coincidencia verte por aquí… Rogue…?!_**

**-Rogue:_ No… lamento tener que decirles que no es coincidencia… en cuanto sentí su olor Gajeel-sama me apresure a darle encuentro, Sting está ahora de camino…_**

**-Gajeel:_ Me imagino que vienen de la Ciudad del Roble… verdad?_**

**-Sting (acabando de llegar):_ Que perspicaz es Oni-sama…_**

**-Lily:_ Oni…?_**

**-Sting:_ Si… tanto Natsu-san como Laxus-sama, la camarera y Oni-sama, son todos monstruos que vienen de un gremio de monstruos y Onis…_**

**-Gajeel:_ Que simpático… así que resulta que ahora soy un Oni…_**

**-Sting:_ No cualquier Oni, Rogue y yo hemos decidido tomarlo como nuestro tío Oni… Oni-sama…_**

**-Rogue :_ Idea de Sting como muestra de respeto, Monstruo-sama…_**

**-Lily:_ Te queda bien el apelativo… Gehee…_**

**-Gajeel: _Cierra el hocico idiota._**

**-Sting:_ Oiga tío Oni, no le hable así a Oni-Lily, ya bastante esfuerzo tiene el pobre en aguantarlo…_**

**-Lily:_ Oni-Lily…? Oye que no me llames así…_**

**-Gajeel:_ Porque Lily si te queda bien el apelativo…, es muy razonable, ya que si soy un Oni necesito un gato-Oni a mi lado…Gehee…_**

**-Lily:_ No tiene gracia ninguna…_**

**-Lector:_ Porque no…? Si te queda muy bien… Oni-Lily-san_**

**-Frosh:_ Frosh… opina lo mismo…_**

**-Gajeel:_ Muy dejémonos de memeces… que hacéis vosotros cuatro por aquí…?_**

**-Rogue (acercándose a Gajeel):_ Es importante que hablemos Monstruo-sama…_**

**-Gajeel (bastante intrigado):_ Sobre que…?_**

**-Rogue:_ Sobre lo que paso… en Phantom Lord dos meses antes de atacar a las Hadas… Monstruo-sama… ella ha vuelto… y… creo que quiere vengarse de ti…_**

**-Lily:_ Quien ha vuelto… Gajeel…?_**

**-Gajeel (tenía la mirada clavada en Rogue): _Imposible… ella… solo es una mera piedra que tuve en el camino y que ya no existe…_**

**-Sting:_ Pues si no existe… era muy real, se puede creer que llego a nuestro gremio… y nos exigió ayudarla a encontrarle tío-Oni…_**

**-Rogue:_ Dijo que había más de cien formas para obligar a un dragon salir de su madriguera… y no descansaría hasta cruzar unos asuntos sin resolver entre ambos…_**

**-Lily:_ Insisto en preguntar… de quien hablan…?_**

**-Gajeel:_ Nadie que te incumba Lily… absolutamente nadie…_**

**-Rogue:_ Y por eso mismo ella es nadie gracias a usted… la "Nena" ha vuelto…_**

**-Lily (rascándose la cabeza):_ La Nena…?_**

**-Gajeel:_ Saben si anda por aquí?_**

**-Sting:_ No lo sabemos… estamos aquí porque nos dijo que usted estaría aquí…_**

**-Gajeel:_ Un momento… como sabía que YO estaría aquí…?_**

**-Lily:_ No me digan que vosotros dos estáis aquí por el trabajo…_**

**-Rogue:_ Que trabajo…?_**

**-Lily (enseñando el anuncio):_ Este… apareció en el tablón hace cinco días…_**

**-Sting:_ En nuestro gremio no han puesto ese anuncio…_**

**-Gajeel:_ Exactamente que os dijo… para saber que yo estaría aquí…?_**

**-Rogue:_ Llego a nuestro gremio y nos dijo que le ayudáramos a encontrarle ya que no podía presentarse en su gremio así sin más, porque tendría muchos estorbos en medio, y necesitaba encontrarle cara a cara…_**

**-Sting (rascándose la cabeza):_ Pero nosotros nos negamos y le dijimos que no moleste, fue entonces que nos dijo que no nos necesitaba porque había más de cien formas de obligar a un dragon salir de su madriguera y la prueba de ello es que lo encontraríamos en la Ciudad del Roble…_**

**-Rogue:_ También dijo que si no lo creíamos nos desafía a venir y corroborarlo… por eso estamos aquí… llegamos a la ciudad… le buscamos y pensamos que solo alardeaba y cuando estábamos a punto de irnos lo olimos y corrimos hacia aquí…_**

**-Gajeel (encajando toda la información):_ Emm… Lily… hay alguna información del contratante… o donde podemos ubicarlo…?_**

**-Lily (volviendo la mirada a la solicitud):_ Ahh…? Déjame ver… oh… cielos… no Gajeel no hay ninguna…_**

**-Gajeel:_ Oh… MIERDA…! MALDITA SEA… pedazo de zorra astuta…_**

**-Sting (que no podía creer lo que veía):_ Le han tendido una trampa y usted mordió el anzuelo…?!_**

**-Gajeel:_ No soy el único… también vosotros…_**

**-Rogue:_ Porque dice eso…_**

**-Gajeel:_ Está claro que nos conoce… ha enviado una solicitud realmente deliciosa e irresistible para mi… así se aseguró que YO esté aquí… pero al no encontrar nada me largaba y no quería que me fuera con las manos vacías… así que fue a vuestro gremio para enviarlos y hacerme saber que ha regresado, os dejo un desafío difícil de rechazar _(encontrarme)_ y así en lugar de largarme yo la busco, que debe andar por aquí y encontrarnos cara a cara…_**

**-Lily:_ Sí que es lista… entonces todo esto no era más que una trampa y caímos… todos… los seis…_**

**-Rogue:_ Si quiere que la busquemos hagámoslo y si quiere vengarse de usted… tendrá que pasar por encima de nosotros…_**

**-Gajeel (pensativo):_ No… creo que quiera vengarse… ella no haría eso… pero está claro que algo quiere de mí… y debe ser muy importante…_**

**-Sting:_ Pero tío Oni… no ha escuchado… usted la abandono cuando más le necesitaba, no hay que ser un Sherlock Holmes… para saber que quiere de usted…_**

**-Lily:_ Él tiene razón… Gajeel… una mujer enfadada nos son indicios de algo bueno…_**

**-Rogue:_ Opino lo mismo… si no porque nos citó aquí… donde antes estaba Phantom Lord… aquí fue donde la abandonamos… y por eso nos odia…_**

**-Gajeel:_ No… lo creo…_**

**_…._**

**Flash Back Gajeel:**

**En el castillo de Phantom Lord dos figuras bajaban por las escaleras en dirección a la puerta principal saliendo del gremio**

**-Maestro Jose:_ Gajeel-kun, en menos de diez minutos llegaran los de Ghoul Spirit el gremio oscuro donde vamos a enviar a tu hermana…, no olvides nuestra charla ella no es más que un estorbo para tu asenso como mago clase S en Phantom…, pero si es verdad eso de que vas a protegerla está claro que no nos sirves…_**

**-Gajeel:_ Cada quien se cuida solo… es su problema… es más me haces un favor al largarla de aquí estoy harto haciéndole de canguro…a unos estúpidos chiquillos mimados…_**

**-Maestro Jose:_ AH…? En serio… pues que cosas de la vida que vas a presenciar su despedida… no te molesta… verdad…? _(abriendo las puertas a la salida)**

**-Gajeel:_ Me importa un rábano… _(observando que ya habían cinco miembros del Ghoul Spirit sujetando a una chica de diez años que estaba atada de las mano y del cuello, frente a estos un chico de la misma edad observando sin moverse)**

**-Maestro Jose (sonriendo malvadamente): _Oh… pero si ya están aquí…_**

**-Ghoul Spirit (lanzando una bolsa con dinero): _Aquí tiene el dinero acordado por la chica…_**

**-Nena (llorando y asustada): _Gajeel-Nii… ayúdame… no quiero ir con ellos haz algo…_**

**-Gajeel: _Ayúdate tu sola, no soy tu guardaespaldas…_ (El chico de antes intento dar un paso al frente pero Gajeel lo cogió del hombro) _en primer lugar te dije que NO vinieras conmigo… ahí tienes por hacerme caso… es tu problema no el mío…_**

**-Nena: _Lake (leik) ayúdame… por favor… no pueden hablar en serio… Gajeel-Nii…_ (Llorando con más fuerza) _te lo suplico ayúdame… GAJEEL-NII…!_**

**-Lake (mirando al suelo):_ Yo… no puedo…_**

**-Gajeel (dando la espalda para irse):_ Si no te gusta… escápate… pero no me metas en tus problemas, no te das cuenta que solo eres una piedra en mi vida, desaparece de una vez _(alejándose dejando en Jose una mirada de satisfacción)**

**-Lake:_ Lo siento… pero él tiene razón…_**

**-Nena (siendo arrastrada por los del otro gremio):_ GAJEEL….!_**

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

**_…_**

**-Rogue:_ Solo dios sabe de lo que ahora sea capaz… una carita de ángel pero con sus trucos y garras bajo la manga…_**

**-Gajeel: _Voy a por ella…_**

**-Sting:_ Pues vamos…Oni-sama_**

**-Gajeel:_ NO… dije voy a por ella, no he dicho vamos…lo pillas… todos se quedan aquí… regreso en un rato…_**

**-Lily, Sting, Rogue, Lector y Frosh:_ QUE…?!_**

**-Lily:_ Gajeel… te das cuenta de lo que dices… te odia por que la abandonaste… acaso ya has olvidado lo que encontramos en el suelo… como sabes que ella no es la responsable…_**

**-Gajeel:_ Yo nunca dije que ella no podría haberlo hecho, pero se ha tomado muchas molestias para este encuentro así que voy a por ella… y todos se quedan…_**

**-Rogue:_ Pero… Monstruo-sama…_**

**-Gajeel:_ HE DICHO QUE SE QUEDAN Y FIN DE LA DISCUSIÓN…_**

**-Lily:_ Solo espero que realmente sepas lo que haces…_**

**-Gajeel (caminando y olfateando):_ regreso en un rato… Gehee…_**

**-Lily (susurrando a Sting y Rogue):_ Muy bien… en cuanto Gajeel este a una distancia prudente lo rastrean y si tiene problemas durante el combate saltamos a ayudarle…_**

**-Sting:_ Oye Oni-Lily… Oni-sama no es débil… para que va a necesitar nuestra ayuda…?_**

**-Lily:_ Porque el Gajeel de antes no se arrepentía de nada…, pero el Gajeel de ahora dejara que le dé una paliza para expiar su culpa… y por lo que veo ella pudo haber hecho eso _(señalando el cadáver)**

**-Rogue:_ Que asco… oye Sting tu sentiste su olor… porque yo no…_**

**-Lily:_ Tranquilo Gajeel opina que es raro no sentir el olor de un cadáver… ahora háblame más sobre su relación con esa chica…_**

**-Rogue:_ Ella aprendió una cosa de Gajeel-sama… su rugido, solo sabe hacer eso pero es fuerte y astuta…justo lo que busco en una mujer… hermosa, letal y lista… verdad que es preciosa… Sting?_**

**_-Sting: Si, lo que tú digas… vengan ya podemos seguirlo equipo de rescate de Onis…_**

**_-Lily: Equipo de rescate de Onis…?, uff… no sé porque me da pero al final de esto el que va a necesitar que lo rescaten será a mi… pero de vosotros…_**

**En medio del bosque Gajeel avanzaba con pasos firmes olfateando el aire, percibiendo sangre de zorro y un ligero olor familiar mesclado con otro olor aún más conocido**

**-Gajeel (olfateando):_ Ese olor…? Enana…? No… imposible…, ya entiendo trata de usar la sangre de zorro para confundirme y camuflar su olor… _(Comenzando a llamar)_ Nena… me querías… no?! Pues ya vez estoy aquí sal de donde estés… ya sé dónde estás tú olor a sándalos es inconfundible… estas… EH…?! _(Intentando esquivar lo que le venia encima)**

**-Nena (dando un salto de entre las rocas detrás de Gajeel):_ TETSURYUU... NO… HOKO…!_(Creando una gran cortina de humo y rocas) _Bienvenido Gajeel-Nii…!_**

**_Hasta ahi os dejo con la intriga... me voy a descanzar... gracias por leerlo y comenten..._**


	4. - Deseo Protegerte:

**Quisiera Repetir que Fairy Tail no me pertenece, y espero disfruten de este capitulo, aunque tenga algunas malas palabras es cosa de Gajeel... no me lo imagino hablando con propiedad.**

**Gajeel y Lily tomaron una solicitud del tablón de Fairy Tail, sin saber que alguien los esperaba en la ciudad del Roble, a Gajeel lo atacaron, mientras en el gremio, Levy preocupada tiene un mal presentimiento y obtiene más información de la caza dragon slayers.**

**4.- Deseo Protegerte:**

**-Levy (lanzando un grito al aire): _GAJEEL…!_**

**-Rita (acercándose): Levy…?! _Tranquila… solo has tenido alguna pesadilla…_ _demasiado trabajo también agobia _(Dándole palmadas en la espalda)**

**-Levy (observando a su alrededor): _Oh…? Me quede dormida sobre la mesa… perdón… _(Sonriendo)_ no debí tomar ese batido de fresas…_**

**-Rita:_ Si lo que tú digas… Levy… mum… puedo hacerte una pregunta…?_**

**-Levy (Apartando el libro):_ Si seguro… que pasa…?_**

**-Rita:_ Porque has gritado el nombre de Dragon Slayers…? Cuál es tu relación con el…?_**

**-Levy (que no estaba preparada para una pregunta tan directa que empezó sentirse caliente y sus mejillas ya estaban poniéndose rojas): _Mum… bueno… la… _(Empezando a jugar con sus dedos)_ el… y… yo… somos… am… amigos… creo…_**

**-Rita:_ Crees…?! Y eso que significa que son o no amigos…?_**

**-Levy:_ Si… somos… digo… ehr… bueno como explicarlo… él siempre está ahí cuando lo necesito… y no… es tan… mala persona como algunos creen…, sabes tiene sus momentos tiernos… y dulces aunque no lo demuestre _(empezando a mirar el cielo con nostalgia)_ es bastante terco y siempre se queja de todo, como de porque la polilla voló o cosas así… me imagino que algunos del gremio ya te habrán dicho de sus antecedentes pero él ha cambiado realmente… este Gajeel es único… y un gran mago… tan… maduro… masculino… con esos piercing que le dan un toque sexy…_**

**-Rita:_ Te gusta…? Estas enamorada de él…?_**

**-Levy (despertando de su trance): _Ah…? Eh? No se lo digas a nadie si…? Pero el me gusta… mucho… no hay día que no piense en el… _(Ruborizándose)_ cada vez que lo veo me inunda una felicidad que no puedo explicar…_**

**-Rita:_ Pero él no te dice nada de sus sentimientos por ti…?, es decir ya os habéis besado no…?_**

**-Levy:_ Me duele decirlo… pero no… nunca nos hemos besado… _(Deprimida)_ no sabes lo que daría por estar entre sus brazos… sentir un poco de sus calor… y recibir un beso suyo…_**

**-Rita:_ Y por qué no lo besas tu…?_**

**-Levy (su rostro competía con los tomates):_ YO…!? No podría… es que yo… bueno… si lo hiciera… no podría verlo otra vez a los ojos… no me atrevo…_**

**-Rita:_ Pero te gusta o no…? Si no te atreves es porque aún no estas segura que él sea la persona correcta en tu vida…_**

**-Levy:_ No es eso… yo… estoy muy segura… él es el hombre con defectos y todo pero así es como lo quiero… _(Mirando sus pies) _solo temo no ser correspondida y no quiero perderlo…_**

**-Rita: _Los humanos son muy complicados… siquiera lo veras en poco tiempo… no creo que él sea uno de la lista de los dragones que ella quiere atrapar…_**

**-Levy:_ Mencionaste que ya había atrapado a otros verdad…?_**

**-Rita (contando sus dedos):_ Al dragon humano de tierra y a su hermano el de niebla… luego fue a por el dragon slayers de plata y por ultimo al de huracán… con este fue la última vez que la vi hace dos semanas, ella absorbe la magia junto con la energía vital… hasta dejarlos secos como momias… lamento no haberlo ayudado… el me protegió con sus cuerpo cuando ella… me ataco… _(Soltando algunas lágrimas)_ ya estaba harta de lo que hacía y por eso me interpuse en su camino… cuando desperté estaba a un lado del cadáver, como ya no podía hacer nada por él y me fui…_**

**-Levy (posando una mano al hombre de Rita):_ No tienes que seguir culpándote… solo ha sido mala suerte… encontrarlos en el camino…_**

**-Rita:_ Te equivocas… ella me pidió encontrarle dragones, juro que no sabía lo que tenía en mente… de haberlo sabido nunca la hubiera ayudado a encontrar a esos dragon slayers…_**

**-Levy:_ Espera un segundo… como es eso que tú los encontrabas para ella, eso es imposible…_**

**-Rita: _No para mi… yo… tengo un don llamado… Visión Fantasma… con el puedo encontrar a las personas, animales o cosas que se quisiera…_**

**-Levy:_ Así es como le encontraste a los otros…!_**

**-Rita:_ Si… y como yo no quería que la lastimen, ayude en la captura de los tres primeros… en pocas palabras en su cuerpo ya almacena el poder de cinco dragones, los cuatro que asesino más su poder dragon…_**

**-Levy (con las manos en la boca):_ Eso es peligroso… y así quiere atrapar a Natsu…_**

**-Rita:_ Todo el tiempo hablaba de absorber el premio gordo… Salamander Dragneel… y un tal Kurogane de Phantom… ya luego iría a por los premios de consuelo un dragon de trueno, sombra y uno de luz…y para finalizar el postre un dragon de veneno y uno de viento…_**

**-Levy (sorprendida):_ Ri… Rita… has dicho Kurogane…? Estas segura… que ella menciono ese alias…_**

**-Rita:_ Mum… si porque… sabes mencionaba que ese sujeto tiene el mismo peso que salamander… y ella desea sus escamas de acero… y no se detendrá hasta conseguirlos…_**

**-Levy:_ Oh… no… GAJEEL…! Él también está en peligro… Rita… tenemos que advertirle… de lo que está pasando…_**

**-Rita:_ Y eso…? A qué se debe…? El veneno solo es el postre, ella ya tiene el orden en que los capturará…_**

**-Levy:_ Porque no es veneno, Gajeel…es un ex-miembro de Phantom Lord y lo conocían con el nombre de Kurogane…_**

**-Rita (impactada por la revelación):_ Kurogane Redfox?_**

**-Levy (soltando lágrimas):_ Es Gajeel… Redfox… "Kurogane Redfox" o "Gajeel Kurogane Redfox"…_**

**-Rita (sorprendida):_ Es muy poderosa… uno solo no podrá con ella… _**

**-Levy (poniéndose de pie):_ Tenemos que encontrarlo y avisarle… pero… no…! No sé a dónde fue… solo dijo de una misión que estaba lejos… Rita… cual es el lugar donde la viste por última vez…_**

**-Rita:_ Y porque quieres saber eso…_**

**-Levy:_ Porque… quizás nos estamos precipitando y él puede estar o no en peligro… tengo una rara sensación… _(Susurrando)_ Gajeel… a dónde has ido…_**

**-Rita:_ La última vez fue con el Dragon Slayers de Huracán… entre las ciudades de Oak y el Roble en el bosque…_**

**-Levy:_ Bien… podemos ir al gremio y pedirle a Mirajane la copia de la solicitud que Gajeel tomo… las solicitudes quedan registradas y archivadas por Mira… así sabremos a donde fue Gajeel…_**

**-Rita:_ Al menos tendremos una localización… del lugar, pero exactamente donde no… lo encontraremos… Levy… no sería mejor decirle al maestro de esto último… el sí sabrá que hacer…_**

**-Levy:_ Rita… dijiste que tu encontrabas a los dragones para ella…!? Puedes buscar a Gajeel… por favor…_**

**_-Rita: Uff… si no hay más remedio… para quitarte esa preocupación… lo haré…_**

**-Levy (sonriendo):_ Gracias Rita…_**

**-Rita (mirando atentamente a su alrededor):_ Visión… Fantasma… _(Sus ojos brillaron de amarillo veía siluetas moverse por todos lados)_ Norte… _(Su vista viajaba kilómetros hasta que se detuvo en un bosque donde había muchos escombros)_ Ese sin duda es ese asno… Levy lo encontré esta…en…_**

**-Levy (sonriendo):_ Eres genial Rita… donde…?_**

**-Rita (temblando):_ Esta en el bosque… entre las ciudades de Oak y el Roble… enfrente tiene a alguien…_**

**-Levy (asustada):_ Que… como que frente a alguien no puedes ver quien es…?  
_-Rita:_ No… solo visualizo a la criatura… cosa o persona… que se me pida buscar… no podía dar directamente con Salamander por que no conocía su cara… pero si con los dragones más cercanos ya que ella me pedía dragones… y tú me pediste Gajeel… ahora conozco sus rostro por eso puedo encontrarlo pasando de algún otro dragon en el camino…_**

**-Levy:_ Y Lily… no está ahí…?_**

**-Rita:_ No he visto ninguna silueta pequeña…_**

**-Levy:_ Oh… no… Gajeel… tenemos que a ayudarle…_**

**_-Rita: Si ella está ahí… no quiero ir… aun me duele el solo pensar en ella… y no quiero enfrentarla…_**

**-Levy:_ Rita… por favor te necesito… cuando llegue a Oak no tendré como encontrarlo…_**

**-Rita (reflexionándolo):_ Mum… de acuerdo… te llevaré lo más rápido que me den las alas… hasta la estación… pero cuando lleguemos a lo mejor ni están… pasaran por lo menos cuatro horas…_**

**-Levy:_ Tenemos que intentar dar con ellos (cabizbaja) Gajeel… por favor no te expongas… ten cuidado…_**

**-Rita (para sus adentros):_ Tanto te gusta Levy…? Realmente le amas como para ponerte en peligro… espero no te arrepientas como yo…_**

**-Levy:_ Andando Rita…, no te preocupes si nos cruzamos con ella yo te protegeré…_**

**-Rita:_ gracias… _(Extendiendo sus alas)_ pero no me subestimes se cuidarme…_**

**-Levy (siendo cogida por la espalda):_ Estoy segura que llegaremos a tiempo… Gajeel… espérame… _(Ambas empezando el viaje)**

**_…_**

**En el boque entre Oak y el Roble, entre cortinas de humo y rocas.**

**-Nena: _Bienvenido Gajeel-Nii…! Jajaja… que pasa…? No me digas que el tiempo y siete años sin rastro te han convertido en una persona tímida… que ni siquiera hablas… Jajaja…_**

**-Gajeel (que había aparecido detrás de ella): _Te equivocas… confundes las palabras yo no soy tímido pero si temido… Gehee… ahí te va un regalito exclusivo para ti… TETSURYUU NO KOUKEN…!_**

**-Nena (no se dio cuenta hasta que recibió el impacto):_ Pero… que…!? Kyaaaa…!_**

**-Gajeel (acercándose donde ella había caído): _Pero mira lo que nos trajo la marea, Gehee… una cría… que sin duda ha mejorado el rugido que le enseñe… pero aun no es suficiente… con esa fuerza esperas darle una paliza a alguien…?_**

**-Nena (sacudiéndose la ropa e incorporándose): _Coff… coff… Vaya forma de saludar… Nii-san… sin duda las delicadezas no son lo tuyo…aunque tienes razón con esta fuerza no voy a darle palizas a nadie, pero tengo trucos bajo la manga… _(Guiñándole un ojo a Gajeel)_ cuanto tiempo…, mírate no has cambiado mucho… desde la última vez…_**

**-Gajeel:_ Por donde andabas…?, porque ahora apareces de repente… creí que te había dejado claro que tenías que apañártelas sola…_**

**-Nena:_ Gajeel-sama…? Se sinceró conmigo aunque te cueste… dime… al… alguna vez en todo este tiempo has pensado en mí… o he ocupado parte de tus pensamientos…?_**

**-Gajeel: _Solo una vez… cuando descubrí que Rogue era Lake, fue en ese momento que parte del pasado que deje enterrado se mostraba y me acorde de ti…, aparte de ello no, porque siempre sentí que nadie me espera ni tengo familia…_**

**-Nena:_ Cuando supe que desapareciste… no quería creerlo… no podías estar muerto… y así fui mejorando en lo que me enseñaste…_**

**-Gajeel (rascándose la cabeza):_ Ya se ve vaya forma de saludar al Hermano, luego no te extrañes porque Rogue cree que quieres vengarte de mí…_**

**-Nena:_ Usted quería que fuese así, quisiste que todos vieran en ti que yo no te importaba ni en lo más profundo de ese lugar amurallado, envuelto en acero llamado corazón. Y yo cumplí contigo, valiéndome por mi misma sin necesidad de buscarte a pesar que ya no pertenecías a Phantom…_**

**-Gajeel:_ Dijiste que la próxima vez que nos veamos tu serias lo suficientemente digna para dirigirte a mi… ¿por eso has vuelto para mostrarme tu valía…?_**

**-Nena (cabizbaja): _No… de hecho aún no estoy a tu altura…, quería convertirme en la mujer digna de ti, fuerte, segura, obediente y leal… ya tengo las tres últimas, pero aun soy indigna de verte y sé que he roto la promesa que nos hicimos aquel día que me salvaste de Ghoul Spirit… pero era importante hablar contigo…_**

**-Gajeel (mirando el cielo):_ Lo de Ghoul Spirit… olvídalo ya, solo mantén lo que todos vieron y no lo que ocurrió después…_**

**-Nena:_ Conmigo no puedes fingir ese muro, te conozco… nunca desconfié de ti, pero créeme que estoy aquí gracias a que he fingido muy bien el odio hacia ti por lo de Ghoul… aunque el final haya sido otro y por eso sigo en deuda contigo Gajeel-Nii... tenía que verte lo más rápido posible…_**

**_…._**

**Flash Back Nena:**

**Ya lejos del castillo de Phantom Lord cuatro figuras se mantenían andando por el bosque en dirección desconocida para la chica que lloraba y arrastraban los Ghoul Spirit**

**-Nena (suplicante): _Por favor déjenme ir y are lo que quieran pero déjenme…_**

**-Ghoul Spirit: _De eso nada, muñeca hemos pagado bien por ti, lo justo es que nos devuelvas el favor_ (acariciando el rostro de la chica mientras sus compañeros reían) _eres virgen verdad…?_**

**-Nena (muy seria): _Y un tanto peligrosa…_ (Mordiéndole la mano) _TETSURYUU... NO… HOKO…!_**

**-Ghoul Spirit:_ Puede hacer eso…?! Kya…! _(Los tres Ghoul cayeron al suelo)**

**-Nena:_ es mi oportunidad…! _(Empezando a correr)**

**-Ghoul Spirit: _Maldita Zorra atrevida… voy a enseñarte a obedecerme…!_**

**-Nena (Riendo en sus adentros):_ Jodidos perdedores, sí que los he dejado confundidos… si continúo por ese camino los dejare muy atrás… _(Repentinamente una especie de látigo envolvió su pierna)_ pero que es est…?! KYAAAAA….! _(Ahora estaba siendo arrastrada entre arbustos y golpeada con los arboles)**

**-Ghoul Spirit:_ Tu jurabas que ya te habías burlado y escapado de nosotros verdad…? _(dándole una bofetada)_ solo eres una cría pero sí que voy a disfrutar hacerte gritar y suplicar mientras te sacudo las caderas _(abriéndose los pantalones tumbándose encima de ella) _me gustan más cuando pelean por evitarlo… _**

**-Nena:_ Ni en tus pesadillas seré tuya… solo diré que te vas a arrepentir si lo intentas… _(En ese instante el Ghoul lo vio todo negro y quedo inconsciente)_ vaya horas de llegar por un momento creí que le ibas a dar gusto…_**

**-Gajeel (saliendo de unos arbustos): _Cállate, tenía que deshacerme primero de los otros, no quiero que su gremio se entere que estuve aquí o Jose me las cobrará… _(Ayudándola a ponerse en pie)**

**-Nena:_ Eso significa que seguirás en Phantom…? Por qué no nos largamos de esa pocilga de gremio…, ellos no nos hacen faltan _(recibiendo de Gajeel una bofetada)_ Gajeel-Nii…?_**

**-Gajeel:_ Escucha bien que solo lo diré una vez y no pienso repetirlo… no estoy aquí por sentirme culpable… no me arrepiento de nada… soy una mala persona con la que una niña NO! Debería estar lo captas… no siento aprecio por nadie… NADIE…! Así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte… valerte por ti misma buscarte un jodido gremio y aplastarte ahí de acuerdo… no lo olvides los gremios oscuros no son buenos para nadie…_**

**-Nena (con lágrimas en los ojos):_ He captado todo menos una cosa…_**

**-Gajeel (con sequedad):_ Que…?!_**

**-Nena:_ Si eres todo lo que dices… entonces dime porque has venido…? Gajeel…_**

**-Gajeel:_ Gehee… porque hace año y medio le prometí a una cría que no dejaría que nadie le lastime… con esto saldo mi promesa… Lía… ahora vete y se felíz…_**

**-Nena (llorando):_ Gajeel… yo… solo quería serte de ayuda y cuando creciera un poco más convertirme en una esposa digna de ti… sin importarme la diferencia de edad… porque no abandonas el gremio si no es bueno para nadie…_**

**-Gajeel:_ Gehee… ya te lo dije… no soy bueno… y no tengo salvación soy como soy y nada me cambiará tenlo por seguro… Lía… quizás si podrías haber sido una buena esposa… pero solo te veo como una hermana…_**

**-Nena:_ De acuerdo está claro que me subestimas… Gajeel… te prometo que la próxima vez que nos veamos seré muy fuerte, seré digna de mirarte a los ojos y decirte que no necesito que me cuiden, será entonces que tú… tendrás que aceptarme como esposa… _(Tendiéndole la mano)**

**-Gajeel (apretando su mano):_ Hecho… berberecho… Gehee…_**

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

**_…_**

**-Gajeel:_ Si no es tu valía y aun te consideras indigna entonces a que has venido…? Lía…? Porque te urgía verme…? Con quien has fingido odio hacia mí para venir…?_**

**-Nena (con nostalgia): _Ese nombre… hace siete años que no lo oía… y he tenido que vivir con el alias que me diste en Phantom… Gajeel-Nii… he venido porque corres peligro y así como me ayudaste aquel día yo deseo protegerte…_**

**_Bueno ahi les voy dejando, si tienen alguna critica construtiva o un comentario os lo agradeceria..._**


	5. - Malos Entendidos:

**Buenas: En este fic si que me he tardado, me falto un poco de inspiracion pero cuando la encontre me puse a escribir de inmediato... agradesco los comentarios que se hagan... espacialmente sobre los personajes... Tambien quiero destacar que recuarden Fairy Tail no me pertenece... y eso si es cierto Hiro debio poner mas exceed chicas para el equipo exceed... Tambien quiero mandar un saludo y un beso a mi mama que ha empezado a leer mi fic... Ahora si sin mas interrupciones que se diviertan leyendo espero sea de su agrado...**

**Al estar preocupada por Gajeel, Levy decide ir a buscarlo con ayuda de Rita sin saber que ambas podrían estar en una situación peligrosa y llena de muchos problemas, mientras el dragon slayers de acero tiene que arreglar encuentros desagradables. **

**5.- Malos entendidos:**

**-Levy (bajando del tren): **_**Venga Rita, ya estamos a dos horas de la ciudad de Oak…**_

**-Rita (acercándose): **_**Oye… porque nos bajamos aquí…? Creí que querías encontrar lo más pronto posible a tu amado dragon…?**_

**-Levy (ruborizándose): **_**Amado…? Ri… Rita no es necesario que califiques así mi relación con Gajeel… pero en verdad era muy importante hacer una parada…**_

**-Rita:**_** Mum… quieres recoger información… o es para recolectar alguna magia importante…**_

**-Levy (en tono infantil):**_** Nada de eso, solo que salimos sin provisiones y si encontramos a Gajeel, pues querrá comer algo… sabes lo que más odia es un estomago hambriento…**_

**-Rita:**_** º0º! No… no estarás hablando en serio…?**_

**-Levy:**_** Si lo se… suena absurdo pero es que no conoces a Gajeel… y cuando se trata de eso es muy terco y nada lo hará cambiar de idea… ¬_¬ hazme caso Rita, si le hacemos un test de sentimientos terminaría ganando la comida… U.U! uff… este hombre…**_

**-Rita:**_** De acuerdo que sea como tú digas… después de todo es bien sabido que si quieres atrapar a un hombre solo tienes que atacar su estómago…**_

**-Levy (ahora totalmente roja):**_** NO… no lo digo por eso… solo lo hago pensando en su bienestar… **_**(Cabizbaja)**_** una persona como el jamás se fijaría en un chica pequeña y débil como yo…**_

**-Rita:**_** Levy… dime… ¿ahora somos amigas y ahí más confianza entre nosotras… verdad…?**_

**-Levy (emocionada de que Rita confié más en ella):**_** Por supuesto que si… te confiaría mi vida… y te cuidaría como… como una madre… **_**(Acariciando la cabeza de Rita)**_** solo has tenido una mala experiencia pasada, pero te aseguro que te cuidare no dejaré que nadie te haga daño…**_

**-Rita:**_** Genial…! Entonces las amigas se hacen favores y como somos amigas… ahora sé que cuento con tu consentimiento para decirle a Gajeel de tus sentimientos por el… así te evitare que se lo digas y no tendrás de que avergonzarte…**_

**-Levy (que al principio tenía un tono felíz ahora su semblante había cambiado a un gesto de horror, miedo y vergüenza):**_** Como… como… dices…?**_

**-Rita:**_** No te preocupes por nada amiga… tu secreto está bien guardado y cuando encuentre el momento preciso lo abordare diciéndole cada cosa que deseas de él…**_

**-Levy (ahora estaba en shock):**_** de… deseo… **_**(Recordando cada palabra que le dijo a Rita)**_**no hay día que no piense en él, no sabes lo que daría por estar entre sus brazos… sentir un poco de su calor… y recibir un beso suyo, es el hombre con defectos y todo pero así es como lo quiero…**__**Oye… Ri… Rita… no es necesario de veras… **_**(Ahora su rostro competía con el pelo de Erza)**

**-Rita (llena de satisfacción):**_** Faltaba más amiga… ya verás como actúa luego que le diga todo lo que sientes por él, hasta el más mínimo detalle no se me escapa… ¿Levy-chan…? KYAAA…! LEVY-CHAN… QUE TE PASA… RESPONDEME…!**_

**-Levy (muy pálida que yacía en el suelo al no poder soportar el desvelado horror de su futuro):**_** Se… será mejor regresar y dejar a Gajeel que se las apañe… **_**(Derramando lágrimas dramáticas y exageradas)**_** lo voy a perder, no me volverá a hablar en su vida… Buuuaaaa….!**_

**-Rita (con un abanico ventilando a Levy):**_** Levy-chan que te pasa estas enferma… no puedo permitir que mi amiga enferme ahora… a ya se lo que te pasa!**_

**-Levy (incorporándose un poco):**_** enserio Rita… lo comprendes…**_

**-Rita:**_** Si está claro que estas enfermando de amor… te has puesto tan contenta de lo que voy a hacer por ti que no puedes esperar ni un minuto más para que me dirija a él cara a cara contigo al lado… **_**(Se escuchó otro Puck)**_** Kyaaa…! Levy-chan es más grave de lo que pensé, deseas estar a su lado ya! para que te dé una respuesta verdad?!...**_

**-Levy (otra vez en el suelo):**_** Debo tener fe… quizás pase algún carruaje desbocado y me arroye… si la esperanza es lo último que se pierde…**_

**-Rita:**_** Debo anotar estos síntomas depresivos para decirlos también… él tiene que amarla o ella morirá… Levy-chan yo me asegurare que te de al menos un beso o dejo de llamarme Rita…**_

**-Levy:**_** buuaa… creo que tienes un retorcido concepto de "amiga" buaaa… aunque… Rita… dime te gusta el nombre de Katty…**_

_**-Rita: No mucho porque…**_

**-Levy: **_**No por nada… **_**(Aun llorando)**_** tendré que mudarme de ciudad después de esto… buuaaa…..**_

**-Rita:**_** Vamos… vamos a comprar las provisiones… para poder continuar con la búsqueda de tu amor verdadero y plantarle cara sobre tus sentimientos…**_

**-Levy:**_** No podré ver otro mañana… sí que moriré… pero de vergüenza…**_

**-Rita (señalando una tienda):**_** Mira Levy, ahí podremos comprar las provisiones que nos hacen falta… **_**(Tirando de la mano de Levy) **_**vamos entremos…**_

**-Levy:**_** Si… ya… ya… **_**(Caminando más rápido)**_** Mum… aquí parece que hay cosas buenas…**_

**Ambas entraron en la tienda sin darse cuenta que alguien las observaba y empezó a seguirlas cuando salieron de esta, manteniendo su distancia hacia las afueras del pueblo**

**-Rita (con una mochila):**_** Vaya Levy-chan… de todo lo que hemos comprado veo que has cogido muchos suministros con sabor a Kiwi… ¬o¬ no me digas que es el favorito de Gajeel…**_

**-Levy (ruborizándose):**_** Oh… no, es para Lily le encanta el Kiwi y no quise hacerlo de menos, en cambio Gajeel comerá cualquier cosa siempre y cuando sepa bien…**_

**-Rita:**_** Estoy comenzando a creer que ese dragon es una especie de idiota sin delicadeza con una bocaza grande que solo utiliza para llenarse el buche…**_

**-Levy (apenada):**_** Enserio eso crees… que raro pero Lily dice lo mismo jejeje…**_

**-Rita:**_** Uff… cuando el amor llama los defectos no existen… **_**(Moviendo sus orejas al oír algo tras de ellas)**_** Levy-chan..?!**_

**-Levy:**_** Eh… quien está ahí…? **_**(Visualizo que un gran remolino caía sobre ella a gran velocidad)**

**-Rita (saltando sobre Levy haciéndola a un lado lejos del ataque):**_** Levy-chan cuidado…!**_

**-Levy (sentándose abrazada a Rita):**_** Estas bien…, **_**(mirando a dirección del atacante)**_** Oye no sé qué es lo que quieras pero será mejor que nos dejes… o te ira muy mal…**_

**-Atacante:**_** Os aseguro a ambas que no se irán de rositas… jajajaa… Fairy Tail… los hare sufrir…! **_**(Creando una esfera negra del cual salían una especie de fantasmas)**_** vuelvan a casa agonizando… Jajaja…!**_

**-Rita (incorporada protegiendo a Levy):**_** No sé quién seas o que te propongas pero has atacado a la chica y la gata equivocada (**_**sacando las zarpas saltando contra el atacante)**_** Nyaaa…!**_

**-Levy (reconociendo al atacante asustada):**_** Rita… espera no lo ataques… es muy fuerte… el… es…!**_

**-Atacante:**_** TOMEN….! HADAS… RIDICULAS…. Y… DEVILES… JAJAJA…**_

**-Levy:**_** RITA….!**_

…_**..**_

**Mientras en el bosque entre Oak y el Roble**

**-Gajeel: **_**Achisss!… mierda quien estará diciendo elogios de mi… será Lily…?**_

**-Nena: **_**Y ese estornudo a que viene… o quizás tengas muchos fans a los que les encanta hablar de ti… entonces tendrían mucho que decir… Jajaja…**_

**-Gajeel:**_** Ja… ja… ja… no me cambies el tema… Lia… de que quieres protegerme…**_

**-Nena-Lia:**_** Anda recorriendo el mundo en busca de dragones como tú… y si te encuentra va a matarte como lo hizo con aquel… que espero hayas visto dándose la siesta eterna…**_

**-Gajeel (empezando a caminar):**_** Se cuidarme solo, no necesito niñeras que apenas y saben caminar solas en el mundo…**_

**-Nena-Lia (colocándose delante de Gajeel impidiéndole el paso):**_** Gajeel-nii… es peligrosa… no sabes de lo que es capaz… incluso estuvo a punto de matarme… pero se dio cuenta que no soy un Dragon Slayers y me dejo…**_

**-Gajeel (apartándola con la mano): **_**Me da igual… si de paso te compro vestiditos para disculparse… contigo…**_

**-Nena-Lia:**_** Pero a mí no me da igual **_**(cogiendo la muñeca de Gajeel aplicándole una llave)**_** lo siento Nii-san pero es por tu bien…**_

**-Gajeel:**_** Pero que cojones…! **_**(Cayendo al suelo)**_** SUELTAME…! Sí que te estás buscando una buena… LIA…!**_

**-Lia (manteniendo la llave esquivando con avidez la otra mano):**_** Luego aceptaré cualquier castigo… pero no te voy a dejar ir…**_

**-Gajeel:**_** Que te coja y sabrás lo que es joderse… LIA…..!**_

**-Lia:**_** Tal vez no tenga fuerza Nii-san pero me queda la maña…!**_

**-Gajeel:**_** Maña es la que te voy a tener cuando te zurre….! JOLINES…! SUELTA…! YA….! **_**(Haciendo un movimiento para zafarse pero sin éxito ya que su oponente era pequeña y ágil) **_**BERBERECHO DE MIERDA….! SUELTAME….!**_

…_**..**_

**No muy lejos de ahí se mantenía oculto el (ERO) Equipo de Rescate de Onis preparados para salir al ataque**

**-Lily:**_** Oh… rayos… esto es peor de lo que pensé, sabía que Gajeel se iba a dejar dar una paliza…**_

**-Rogue:**_** Yo opino que salgamos ya a ayudar a Monstruo-sama… está claro que nos necesita…**_

**-Sting:**_** Yo he oído de mujeres vengativas pero esta es perversa, miren no tiene compasión sabiendo que él se está dejando atizar… pobre Oni-sama…**_

**-Lily (tomando su aspecto de batalla):**_** Dejémonos de observaciones vamos…!**_

**-Sting y Rogue:**_** Si…!**_

**-Lily (saltando sobre Lia):**_** Oye ese es mi amigo así que déjalo ya….!**_

**-Lia:**_** Eh…!? **_**(Esquivándolo)**_** Y tú de dónde has salido…**_

**-Gajeel (Ya libre):**_** Lily…? Que haces aquí…?**_

**-Lily (blandiendo su espada):**_** No te preocupes te cubrimos… ya…!**_

**-Gajeel:**_** No…! Lily… espera… no… la… ataques…!**_

**-Lily (deteniéndose):**_** Pero Gajeel ya te has dejado golpear demasiado, ella tiene que detenerse…**_

**-Gajeel:**_** No me he dejado nada… estas en un error…**_

**-Lily (confundido):**_** Pero de que estas hablando…?**_

**-Lia:**_** De donde ha salido ese bicho…**_

**-Sting y Rogue (apareciendo tras de ella):**_** El bicho va a ser el menor de tus problemas… RUGIDO GEMELO DE DRAGON….!**_

**-Lia (girándose):**_** Que…! **_**(Cubriéndose para protegerse del disparo)**

**-Gajeel (protegiendo a Lia con su cuerpo):**_** TETSURYUU... NO… HOKO…!**_

**-Lily:**_** Gajeel…!**_

**Se había creado una gran cortina de humo y cuando se disipo Lily vio a Gajeel abrazando a la chica que de alguna forma le resultaba muy familiar**

**-Lily (acercándose a Gajeel):**_** Puedes explicarme que te propones, primero te dejas dar una paliza y luego la proteges…?**_

**-Sting:**_** Oiga Oni-sama… se ha vuelto loco…**_

**-Rogue:**_** Esta bien tío monstruo….?**_

**-Gajeel:**_** PEDASOS DE MEMOS NO OS HE DICHO QUE OS QUEDEIS DONDE LOS DEJE…!**_

**-Lily:**_** Al menos sabemos que no ha tenido daños craneales, ya empezó con sus típicos diálogos amistosos…**_

**-Gajeel:**_** Tu en especial… Lily… estúpido gato… que querían matarla… **_**(De entre los brazos de Gajeel se escuchó a alguien tosiendo)**_** Lia… estas bien… no te ha pasado nada… respóndeme…**_

**-Lia:**_** Coff…coff… Vaya formas de saludar a las chicas… sin duda todos los dragon slayers no conocen el significado de la delicadeza ya que son de los que atacan primero y pregunto luego del entierro…**_

**-Gajeel:**_** Las descripciones para después… te pregunto si estás bien…**_

**-Lia:**_** Si estoy bien, no hace falta que te exaltes así…**_

**-Gajeel: **_**Menos mal… que no te paso nada… berberecho… Gehee… **_**(Cerrando su puño y levantándolo contra Lia)**

**-Lily, Sting, Rogue, Lector y Frosh:**_** º~º ºoº que…~ que hace…!?**_

**-Gajeel (dándole a Lia tres buenos coscorrones):**_** Esta es por… **_**la llave**_**… esta por **_**desobedecer al no soltarme**_** y esta… **_**por tenerme en el suelo…**

**-Lia (sobándose la cabeza):**_** Ouch… creo que solo querías saber si estaba bien para poder dejarme en mal estado… que daño… Nii-san…**_

**-Gajeel:**_** No puedes negar que NO te avise…. Además dijiste que luego aceptarías cualquier castigo… pues ahí tienes te tomo la palabra… Gehee…**_

**-Lia: **_**No hacía falta que se la tome tan enserio…**_

**-Lily:**_** Gajeel… si ya termino tu sesión de… "veo que estas bien ahora puedo lastimarte"… puedes explicarnos que está pasando…**_

**-Sting:**_** Si… explíquese Oni-sama… porque no debemos atacarla si ella lo ataco a usted…**_

**-Gajeel:**_** Primero… nadie me ha atacado, segundo son unos memos, y tercero no tengo nada que explicar a nadie… entienden….!**_

**-Rogue:**_** Pero lo vimos en el suelo… y nos dice que no lo atacaban… denos al menos una pequeña explicación…**_

**-Sting, Lector, Frosh y Lily (cruzados de brazos):**_** Si… si… explique… que lo diga.**_

**-Gajeel (también cruzando los brazos):**_** Y… si no quiero que…? Me obligaran…? **_**(tronando los nudillos)**_** ya quisiera verlos?...**_

**-Lily (muy serio):**_** Gajeel… si no lo dices de una maldita vez… voy a tener que usar la violencia…**_

**-Gajeel (mofándose):**_** Tu…? Por favor Lily… si incluso odias los combates innecesarios y vas a usar la violencia conmigo… Gehee… no juegues…**_

**-Lily:**_** Hay muchas formas de usar la violencia sabiamente dependiendo del tipo de animal o persona con la que se esté tratando, por supuesto que un animal como es tu caso no accedería a golpes… así que usare el otro tipo de violencia…**_

**-Gajeel (un poco intrigado):**_** Cual es el "otro tipo de violencia"?... te lo estas inventando… Lily…**_

**-Lily:**_** Si eso piensas no debería interesarte…**_

**-Gajeel:**_** Solo escúpelo jodido gato…**_

**-Lily (cuyos ojos brillaron de malicia): **_**De acuerdo… Gajeel… si no te explicas… voy a tener que decir tu secreto… **_**(Ahora estaba sombrío)**

**-Sting, Rogue, Lector, Frosh y Lia):**_** ¬_¬ Que secreto…?**_

**-Gajeel:**_** Secretos… pufff… yo no tengo secretos…**_

**-Lily:**_** De acuerdo señor… talentos no reconocidos…**_

**-Gajeel (parecía en shock): **_**No te atreverías…?**_

**-Lily (sonriendo pícaramente):**_** Un doce de Octubre, a las 11 de la noche… señor "Shooby doo bop" escribe su nuevo éxito…**_

**-Gajeel (con una expresión de ser su final):**_** MISERABLE GATO CALLA….!**_

**-Sting, Rogue, Lector, Frosh y Lia):**_** ¬_¬ Ahora tengo más curiosidad… ¿Shooby doo bop?**_

**-Lily (lleno de satisfacción al ver que su táctica daba frutos):**_** Gajeel estamos esperando una explicación…**_

**-Gajeel:**_** Simplemente te diré que no es enemiga…**_

**-Lily:**_** Y simplemente te diré… que también vi la del 4 de Julio a la 12 de la noche, el del 8 de Mayo a las 10, del 23 de febrero a la 1 de la madrugada y el del 9 de octubre a las 2 los conservo frescos en mi memoria Gehee…**_

**-Gajeel:**_** Eso es chantaje…**_

**-Lily:**_** No te equivoques Gajeel… solo estoy usando un poco de violencia al estilo Lily… porque tu jamás accederías a los golpes, estaríamos todo el día golpeándonos y no dirías nada, pero el remedio Lily… hará que cantes no mejor que un canario pero cantarás…**_

**-Gajeel:**_** Lily… te mato… ufff mumm… de acuerdo…**_

**-Sting (susurrando a Rogue):**_** Oye no sabía que al tío Oni lo chantajeaba su exceed y tú..?**_

**-Rogue (negando con la cabeza):**_** Lo que sorprende es que acceda a su petición… no muchos lo consiguen…**_

**-Gajeel (rascándose la cabeza):**_** Bien todo empezó…**_

**-Lily:**_** Espera Gajeel… no solo quiero la explicación también quiero… una dote de sumo de Kiwi para un mes… y dormiré una semana en tu cama y tú en el sofá es horrible tus ronquidos… y por ultimo… tu harás las cenas durante dos semanas…**_

**-Gajeel (empezando a cabrearse):**_** Espera un segundo gato porque tengo que hacer todo eso…?**_

**-Lily:**_** Simple… la explicación es por lo del doce de octubre y el resto de mi solicitud es por los demás días **_**(4 de julio, 8 de mayo, 23 de febrero y 9octubre)**_** de veras no creerás que te guarde tantos secretos solo por una breve explicación… cada secreto tiene un peso y su precio…**_

**-Gajeel:**_** De esta no sales vivo traidor… como decía Lia no es enemiga y jamás lo fue… solo fingió para poder continuar con el secreto que la salve de Ghoul Spirit… nunca me ha odiado… todo era farsa… y por eso vosotros lo entendieron todo mal…**_

**_Ufff bueno hasta ahi se queda en el siguiente episodio sabrar quien era la persona que ataco a Levy y Rita... y habran encuentros y separaciones imprevistas... el 6.- Los celos no te quedan..._**

**_Arigato..._**


	6. - Los Celos no te quedan

**Hola, hola: Lectores Repito que Fairy Tail nome pertenece, aparecera un personaje tambien invencion mis, espero disfruten este capitulo que es mas largo que los demas, bueno los dejo...**

**A base de chantaje Gajeel explica a sus compañeros que Lia no es una enemiga, sin embargo Levy con ayuda de Rita fueron en búsqueda de Gajeel y en el camino fueron emboscadas por alguien, pero eso no detendría a la peli azul encontrarle, aunque Rita insista en hacer de casamentera.**

**6.- Los Celos no te quedan:**

**-Levy (caminando en medio del bosque): **_**Nunca pensé que le volviera a ver**_** (sacando cuentas con los dedos) **_**Desde el interrogatorio de los Caballeros Runas, han pasado muchas cosas, Los siete años perdidos en Tenrou y ya casi 8 meses desde que termino el Daimatou Enbu…**_

**-Rita (caminando a su lado): **_**De ser así, no me extraña lo desgastado que estaba, yo diría bien loco y muy sinvergüenza…**_

**-Levy (sonriendo forzadamente): **_**No digas eso, tanto tiempo en la calle, no vez que se lo ha pasado mal…**_

**-Rita (cruzándose de brazos): **_**No sé porque le sigues protegiendo, estaba totalmente mal de la azotea, es decir vamos… quien en su sano juicio ataca a un miembro de un gremio y luego suplica piedad, pide agua y comida, para luego antes de irse solicita unas limosnas… serás la única que vea eso muy normal pero te aseguro que nadie más lo vería así…**_

…_**.**_

**Flash Back Levy y Rita:**

**-Levy (reconociendo al atacante asustada):**_** Rita… espera no lo ataques… es muy fuerte… el… es…!**_

**-Atacante:**_** TOMEN….! HADAS… RIDICULAS…. Y… DEVILES… JAJAJA…**_

**-Levy:**_** RITA….!**_

**-Rita (esquivando el ataque): **_**Nyaaa…! **_**(Arañando un lado del rostro de este) **_**Levy corre…!**_

**-Atacante:**_** Maldita gata… me las pagaras…**_

**-Levy: **_**Solid Scrip! FUEGO!**_

**-Atacante (al ver que su ropa empezaba a arder): **_**Kyyyaaaa….! Aahhhh…! Apánguenlo por favor ayuda…!**_

**-Levy (confundida): **_**Eh…! Ufff…Solid Scrip…! **__**AGUA…!**_

**-Rita: **_**Levy **__**que**__**haces**__** no vez que es una trampa… está fingiendo…**_

**-Levy: **_**No… no me parece que este fingiendo… no es tan fuerte como antes…**_

**-Atacante (de rodillas hacia Levy**_**): Gracias… gracias… señorita… gracias por salvarme de la malévola gata…**_

**-Rita (sacando las zarpas): **_**OYE…! A quien llamas malévola…?**_

**-Atacante (escondiéndose tras de Levy): **_**Oh…! Perdón… señoría…**_** (Haciendo reverencias) **_**no fue la intención de este lacayo ofenderla… piedad… piedad…**_

**-Levy ^o^!: **_**Dígame es usted el Maestro Jose… verdad…? Que… que hace aquí..?**_

**-Atacante: **_**Mumm… sabes quién soy… **_**(Serio) **_**Ahora que me has reconocido tendré que matarte… nadie debe saber que estoy aquí… Joa Jajaja joajajaja joajaja….**_

**-Rita (acercándose a Jose): **_**Si seguro… que vas a matarnos…**_

**En el bosque se escuchó golpes y gritos de dolor**

**-Levy: **_**Maestro…. Jose…? T.T**_

**-Maestro Jose (con la cara y cuerpo lleno de moratones): **_**No pasa nada… me alegra ver a mis "viejos amigos de Fairy Tail" eso me hace pensar en recordarles que Makarob jamás aprobará los asesinatos… así que vais a tener que conteneos chicas…**_

**-Rita (sacando otra vez las zarpas):**_** Que se contenga Levy, yo no soy de Fairy Tail**_

**-Jose (en shock):**_** ºoº! ejem… quiero decir que atacar a la gente está mal…y matarla aun peor… chicas nos veremos algún día…debo continuar mi peregrinaje de paz en el mundo…**_

**-Levy (escéptica):**_** En serio se dedica a eso..? Eso sí suena a mentira…**_

**-Rita:**_** Opino lo mismo… si atacar está mal porque nos acosaba…?**_

**-Jose (de espaldas):**_** Damas nos veremos… pero antes de irme os haré una pregunta…**_

**-Levy:**_** Cual…?**_

**-Rita:**_** Me late que no es una pregunta inteligente…**_

**-Jose:**_** No madame… es una pregunta sabia… Decidme… si os cruzáis en el camino con un pobre mendigo, herido y moribundo… harían de buenas samaritanas compartiendo de su comida o le abandonarían a su suerte… responder…**_

**-Levy (sonriendo): **_**Yo… le ayudaría… no podría ignorar a esa pobre persona…**_

**-Rita:**_** Se cuándo me equivoco esa pregunta es buena…**_

**-Jose (sonriendo):**_** Me alegra haber tocado vuestros corazones niñas… Ahora… **_**(Sonó un ruido de su estómago)**_** Ayudar a este pobre mendigo, herido, moribundo, hambriento y sediento… sean buenas samaritanas…. **_**(Llorando)**

**-Levy y Rita º0º!: **_**No… no… es… ta… rá… ha… blan… do… en… se… rio…?**_

**-Jose: **_**Coff… cofff…. Estoy tan débil… y viejo… ayuda a este pobre viejecillo…**_

**-Rita:**_** Nos está chantajeando el sentimiento… ME IMAGINABA UNA PREGUNTA ABSURDA PERO ESTO ES EL COLMO… DEBERIA DARLE VERGÜENZA… LOCO….!**_

**-Levy:**_** Déjalo Rita… **_**(Acercándose a Jose con una bolsita)**_** tenga… maestro Jose… esto le hará bien… coma…**_

**-Jose T.T:**_** Gracias… niña… gracias… no sé quién demonios seas pero gracias…**_

**-Rita:**_** HABRE MENSIONADO SU NOMBRE COMO TRES VECES…!**_

**-Levy:**_** Rita… vasta… maestro espero que esto le sirva…**_

**-Jose:**_** Niña… gracias… si no es mucho pedir… un poco de agua…**_

**-Levy (sonriendo):**_** Seguro… tome…**_

**-Jose: **_**Oaaahhh… que sed tenia…gracias… si no son molestias podrían darme algo de dinero… las noches son frías… al menos para comprar una mantita… Achiss… pero si no quieren no importa ya encontraré otra caja… Achisss…**_

**-Rita:**_** USTED ES UN CLARO EJEMPLO DE LOS QUE ABUSAN DE LOS SAMARITANOS…**_

**-Levy (cogiendo a Rita):**_** Esta bien no importa… tenga… para abrigarse… **_**(Extendiéndole dinero y una manta)**_** esto le ayudará un poco…**_

**-Jose:**_** Niña nunca olvidaré tu bondad… ohhh… mi espalda… como me gustaría un pequeño masaje para arreglarme mi dolorida espalda…**_

**-Rita (lanzando una patada a Jose haciéndolo volar en otra dirección):**_** PUES ARREGLESELA SOLITO… QUE TAN MAL NO ESTA… SINVERGUENZA… QUE CREE QUE SOMOS SU MANUTENCION DE JUBILADO…**_

**-Levy:**_** RITA…! Pobre Maestro… T.T… No era necesario que hicieras eso…**_

**-Rita (suspirando):**_** Levy… no dudo que tú tienes un buen corazón… pero… por muchos libros que hayas leído está claro que no has leído el refrán de los que dan la mano como tu… y de los que toman en brazo… y ese TE ESTABA TOMANDO EL HOMBRO…!**_

**-Levy:**_** Pues a mí no me importaba… me daba pena…**_

**-Rita:**_** Tu corazón… es precioso… y tus sentimientos de ayudar a los demás es una joya invaluable… pero tenemos que continuar… si realmente quieres encontrar a ese Dragon Cabeza hueca…**_

**-Levy (ruborizándose):**_** Bien pues adelante…**_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

…

**-Rita:**_** Totalmente loco… y dices que fue el maestro de Phantom… por lo que significa que conoció a Gajeel… verdad…? Ahora entiendo porque es tan malgeniado…  
**_**-Levy:**_** Si… de hecho Gajeel… era su mago de clase S junto con los 4 elementos de Phantom… pero ahora Gajeel es totalmente distinto a como era antes…**_

**-Rita:**_** Si ya se ve que incluso… Jose es distinto a como era antes… ahora es una sanguijuela de samaritanos…**_

**-Levy:**_** Así… parece jijiji…**_

**Mientras caminaban visualizaron una caravana de cinco comerciantes que iban en dirección opuesta a ellas**

**-Comerciante1 (señalando a Levy):**_** Fairy Tail…?**_

**-Rita:**_** Si buscan samaritanos… ya pueden buscar en otra parte…**_

**-Levy:**_** Rita… eso es grosero…**_

**-Comerciante2 (estrechando la mano de Levy):**_** Gracias señorita… por ayudar a nuestra aldea… muchas gracias…**_

**-Comerciante3:**_** Tome déjeme agradecerle también **_**(colocándole a Levy y Rita un collar cada una)**_** preciosas…**_

**-Rita (dando palmadas en la pierna de Levy):**_** De que están hablando…?**_

**-Levy:**_** Debe ser un mal entendido… eh… perdón… me confunden con otra persona seguro…?**_

**-Comerciante4:**_** No… no… es usted… la chica que acepto la solicitud de nuestra aldea y venció al monstruo que nos aterrorizaba… **_**(Dejando telas al lado de ellas)**_** mi familia me lo escribió contándome todo…**_

**-Comerciante1:**_** Si es verdad… fue hace un poco más de dos semanas… La señorita dragon Slayers de pelo azul y su gata…**_

**-Comerciante5:**_** Debería irse a un lugar seguro… yo vi sin querer la muerte de uno de ustedes y a esa mujer quitándole la energía… si la encuentra la matará…**_

**-Comerciante3:**_** No digas sandeces… la señorita dragon es muy fuerte ella puede con lo que le pongan enfrente… Adiós y gracias…**_

**-Levy:**_** Es… esperen me confunden… no puedo aceptar los regalos… oigan…**_

**Los comerciantes siguieron su camino, sin prestar mucha atención a las palabras de Levy**

**-Rita:**_** Bonitas telas… las que te dejaron…**_

**-Levy:**_** No… puedo aceptarlas… hablaban de Wendy y Charle nos confundieron, sé que ella hizo una misión un poco más de dos semanas y regreso con muchos regalos aparte de la recompensa, dijo que el monstruo no era gran cosa…**_

**-Rita:**_** Uno de esos comerciantes menciono la muerte de un Dragon Slayers…**_

**-Levy (horrorizada):**_** Oh… no…! Gajeel…**_

**-Rita:**_** Entonces la silueta que vi a su lado… era ella… Le… Levy-chan… lo… siento…**_

**-Levy (ya derrumbada en el suelo):**_** Ga… ga… GAJEEL…! NO…! NO… PUEDE… SER… GAJEEL…! PORQUE…!**_

**-Rita (afligida):**_** Si deseas podemos ir al sitio a recuperar su cuerpo… pero será mejor que no lo veas… no será nada grato lo que vamos a recoger…**_

**-Levy:**_** GAJEEL…..!**_

…_**.**_

**En el Bosque de Oak cerca de las rocas:**

**-Gajeel (Girando la cabeza en dirección de la ciudad del Roble):**_** Eh…?**_

**-Lily:**_** Pasa algo…?**_

**-Gajeel:**_** No nada… solo me pareció oír la… voz… de… Le…**_

**-Lily:**_** Tanto la extrañas…?**_

**-Gajeel:**_** NO SEAS IMBECIL… YO NO HECHO DE MENOS A NADIE… Y MUCHO MENOS A CAMARONES…**_

**-Lia (susurrando a Rogue): **_**Quien es camarones…?**_

**-Rogue:**_** No estoy muy seguro… pero creo que está hablando de la chica con la que lo vemos muy seguido…**_

**-Lia:**_** Que chica…?**_

**-Sting:**_** Una chica bajita… de pelo azul… que está en su gremio… creo que se llama... uff… como Oni-sama le dice camarones, shorty, ratón de biblioteca, Pixi, duendecillo, enana entre otras cosas me es difícil recordar su nombre…**_

**-Lector:**_** Levy…**_

**-Sting y Lia:**_** Eh…?**_

**-Lector:**_** La chica… se Levy… Levy Mc…**_

**-Lia (Un poco sorprendida hablando en susurro):**_** Mcgarden…?**_

**-Sting:**_** A claro si… Lector tiene razón… se llama Levy Mcgarden… no me parece una persona muy fuerte que digamos… creo que es una maga de Letras…**_

**-Lia:**_** Y…? Nii-san y esa chica… son… **_**(Haciendo un gesto con las manos indicando noviazgo)**

**-Rogue:**_** No lo sabemos… tu sabes cómo es monstruo-sama nunca habla de su vida privada… ni lo niega ni lo afirma…**_

**-Frosh:**_** Frosh… opina lo mismo… Frosh…**_

**-Lia:**_** Oye Rogue… ese bicho que te acompaña… es un gato… verdad…?**_

**-Rogue:**_** Si lo es porque…?**_

**-Lia:**_** Porque si es un gato porque en lugar de decir miau… dice Frosh… es decir… está croando como una rana…**_

_**-Rogue: Porque Frosh puede hacer lo que quiera…**_

**-Lia:**_** Vale de acuerdo pero no te enfades…**_

**-Gajeel (dirigiéndose a Lily):**_** Así que ya déjame en paz y no te inventes películas basadas en libros románticos a los que TÚ… estás acostumbrado… VALE….**_

**-Lia (susurrando a Sting y Rogue):**_** Si… tal parece que sacamos suposiciones erróneas… este hombre no conoce lo que es de tener sentimientos por alguien…**_

**-Sting:**_** Es por eso que digo que es un Oni **_**(Ogro-demonio)**_** esas criaturas no tienen sentimientos ni emociones…**_

**-Lia º-º?:**_** No crees que te estás pasando del calificativo…?**_

**-Rogue:**_** Lia… tu y yo convivimos con el… en serio crees que está exagerando?, me tomo por lo menos un año **_**(él ya tenía 11 años)**_** perder las pesadillas de "jugar" al dentista con el… no conoce el significado de ser moderado con un niño… para el eras otro más, pero delicadezas na… na…**_

**-Lia:**_** Si tienes razón… me tomo 3 años y medio **_**(le faltaban 6 meses para 12 años)**_** reponerme de su "juego" del yo-yo...**_

**-Rogue (se puso tieso y pálido):**_** Ya… ya… lo había olvidado… ese sí que era aterrador… Nena… gracias por traer a mi memoria lo que no quería recordar…**_

**-Sting: Oigan **_**que niñez más triste…!**_

**-Lia:**_** Lo siento…**_

**-Gajeel:**_** Y NO ME MOLESTES MAS… CON SANDECES… GATO ESTUPIDO…**_

**-Lily:**_** Vale… de acuerdo… pero no olvides nuestro trato…**_

**-Gajeel:**_** Oi… que pesado eres… **_**(En ese momento su oído capto un sonido)**_** Eh…?**_

**-Levy:**_** GAJEEL…..!**_

**-Gajeel:**_** LO SABIA…!**_

**-Sting, Rogue, Lia, Lily, Lector y Frosh:**_** Mum…?**_

**-Gajeel:**_** Vuelvo… enseguida… Lily… espérame aquí…!**_

**-Lily:**_** Pe… pero a dónde vas…?**_

**-Rogue:**_** Sting… lo oíste…?**_

**-Sting:**_** Si… hermano, era la voz de una chica gritar…**_

**-Gajeel (corriendo a toda velocidad):**_** Sabía que había oído su voz… **_**(Olfateando)**_** si es su olor… tinta, pergaminos y flores… en esa dirección, pero porque mierda shorty está aquí…? Porque grita…? Alguien la habrá atacado…? Más le vale al infeliz no tocar ni uno solo de sus cabellos… como este herida… y le ponga la mano encima al desgraciado no lo dejo morir tan fácil…!**_

…_**.**_

**En el Bosque a medio camino de la Ciudad del Roble:**

**-Rita:**_** No es bueno… deprimirte de esa manera Levy… hicimos lo que pudimos…**_

**-Levy (intentando secar sus lágrimas):**_** Tienes razón lo que mejor podemos hacer ahora es ir por su cuerpo… y darle un entierro digno… si tan solo hubiéramos llegado antes… el… aun… **_**(Cubriendo su rostro con las manos comenzando a llorar) **_**Ga… Gajeel… desearía al menos… haberte advertido… te quiero…**_

**-Rita (palmeando su hombro a modo de consuelo):**_** Vamos Levy de pie… aún nos queda camino… no es mucho pero aun nos queda…**_

**-Levy: **_**Rita… me dejas unos minutos de luto por el…?**_

**-Rita: **_**Adelante… no te hará sentir mejor… pero si te consuela un poco hacerlo…**_

**-Levy (apoyándose en una roca): **_**Señor… sé que no era una persona amistosa, pero era bueno en un rinconcito de su corazón…**_

**-Rita (susurrando):**_** Ese rincón tendrá la vacante para una plaqueta… quizás sea su abismo interno…**_

**-Levy:**_** Gajeel… siempre estuviste ahí cuando necesitaba ayuda… y de alguna manera sentía que me protegías… jamás te olvidare… yo… se… que ahora… cuidas de mi donde quiera que estés… siempre estarás… en mi corazón… solo…**_

**-Gajeel (siguiendo el rastro con su olfato): **_**Por… ahí… que silencio… **_**(Captando sonidos)**_** no… escucho susurros…**_** (Apartando unos arbustos con su mano) **_**Ahí… esta… shorty… eh…?**_** (Visualizándola de rodillas apoyada en una roca y a su lado Rita) **_**están… rezando….?**_

**-Levy: **_**solo… desearía al menos haber podido hablar contigo una última vez…**_

**-Gajeel: **_**Oi… ratón… que haces…? A que mierda están jugando las dos en medio del bosque…? No saben que hay muchos ladrones cerca…?**_

**-Levy y Rita (en Shock, girándose lentamente):**_** Ga… Ga… GAJEEL…!**_

**-Gajeel:**_** Que les pasa parece que hubieran visto un muerto…?**_

**-Rita:**_** Pero qué demonios haces aquí, se supone que ahora eres la comida de las lombrices… ni siquiera deberías estar de pie…**_

**-Gajeel:**_** Ah…? Oi… rayas… vale que no te caiga bien… pero no hace falta que me envíes a la tumba… así…**_

**-Levy (incorporándose):**_** Tu…! Tu….! Tu….!**_

**-Gajeel (confundido):**_** Que…?**_

**-Levy (acercándose a Gajeel comenzando a golpearlo en el pecho con sus puños): **_**Eres un gran IDIOTA…! **_**(Empezando a llorar)**_** no sabes lo preocupada que estaba… te vas así sin más… eres un inconsciente… nunca piensas en las personas que dejas atrás y tienen que vivir con la angustia de sentarse y solo esperar… por ti….! Nunca me había sentido tan estúpida…**_

**-Gajeel (que aún no entendía nada):**_** Pe… pero que he hecho… yo…!**_

**-Levy:**_** Idiota…! Idiota… Idiota…! Donde estabas…?**_

**-Gajeel:**_** Ya te lo dije, Lily y yo tomamos un trabajo buenísimo… Oi shorty… incluso desayunamos juntos… por favor…! Qué te pasa…?**_

**-Levy (con los ojos lagrimosos):**_** Co… como supiste que estaba aquí…? **_

**-Gajeel (señalando la zona):**_** Escuche que gritaste mi nombre y el lugar produjo ecos… por cierto porque gritabas…**_

**-Levy:**_** Porque eres Idiota…!**_

**-Gajeel:**_** Ah… gracias… por gritarlo a los cuatro vientos… como no te lo pedí, supongo que no me querías guardar el secreto… Gehee…**_

**-Rita:**_** Pero yo te vi, estabas con alguien… entre las rocas… no sé quién pero su silueta era femenina…**_

**-Gajeel:**_** Me quieren explicar porque mierda… 1.- gritan mi nombre, 2.- Rezaban, 3.-que hacen aquí, 4.- como es eso que me viste con una silueta femenina y 5.- me mandan a la tumba…? No se vosotras pero ya que soy yo el difunto merezco saber porque morí y quien me mato….?**_

**-Levy:**_** No… sé por dónde empezar… pero… estas en peligro... hay alguien que esta asesinando dragon slayers y ya lleva cuatro en la lista… los siguientes son Natsu y tu…**_

**-Gajeel: **_**Ya empezamos otra vez con eso que estoy en peligro…! Que nadie me asusta… y no necesito niñeras… me las se apañar solo… sabes…**_

**-Rita: **_**Quien te ha dicho que estabas en peligro, desde cuando lo sabes…?**_

**-Gajeel: **_**Ah…? Pues hace poco me lo dijo… una… conocida… porque…**_

**-Rita: **_**La silueta femenina… era tu… conocida…?**_

**-Levy (haciendo un puchero):**_** Que conocida… tú nunca tuviste amigos o conocidos en tus anteriores gremios…**_

**-Gajeel (rascándose la cabeza):**_** Ah… pues bueno… como lo explico… mum… es más amiga… de… Rogue… si…! eso… es… amiga… de Rogue… y… me… quería… mum… ayudar…**_

**-Rita:**_** Quien es Rogue…?**_

**-Levy:**_** Un ex pupilo de Gajeel de cuando estaba en Phantom…**_

**-Rita:**_** Y la amiga de Rogue… te vino a dar la advertencia…?**_

**-Levy (pensativa):**_** Pero si es amiga de Rogue… porque no avisa primero a Rogue, para que él te avise a ti…**_

**-Gajeel:**_** Rogue y Sting… han venido a avisarme ahora están con Lily… sabes… ellos estaban acompañando… a su amiga…**_

**-Rita:**_** No te creo…**_

**-Gajeel:**_** Para lo que me importa…! Oi Levy… ellos están allá ven te lo demuestro…**_

**-Levy ¬~¬: **_**Porque estas tan nervioso…? O es mi idea…?**_

**-Gajeel (caminando seguido por Levy y Rita):**_** Nervioso… va…! Es tu idea nada más… puedes preguntarles a ellos todo lo que quieras… te dirán lo mismo… Gee…**_

**-Levy:**_** Vale… no hace falta que busques testigos si lo que dices es cierto… Yo… yo te creo…**_

**-Gajeel:**_** Me daba igual si creías o no… yo hago lo que se me da la gana… sabes…**_

**-Levy:**_** Si de acuerdo como tú digas…**_

…_**.**_

**En el Bosque de Oak cerca de las rocas:**

**-Lily:**_** Si que tenía prisa…!**_

**-Rogue:**_** Es raro que lleve esas prisas…?**_

**-Lily:**_** He convivido con ese troglodita… y… no corre así ni por el último plato del menú del día… o para buscar pelea con Natsu…**_

**-Sting:**_** Lo sabía… es un Oni entre Onis…**_

**-Lia: **_**Es necesario que hablen así de Gajeel-sama a sus espaldas…?**_

**-Lily: **_**Cuando se tiene la oportunidad hay que saber aprovecharla… es de sabios decirle a Gajeel todas sus "virtudes" cuando no está… nos mataría si nos oyera sabes…**_

**-Sting, Rogue, Lector y Frosh (afirmando con la cabeza): **_**Si… Si…. Si…**_

**-Lia ¬.¬!: **_**Ha… ja…? Creo que se lo voy a decir… a Gajeel-sama…**_

**-Lily:**_** Lia… ¿verdad..? Puedo hacerte una pregunta…?**_

**-Lia:**_** Que… quieres bicho…?**_

**-Lily:**_** Ya… veo… tienes el mismo carácter grosero que Gajeel… está claro que conviviste con el… pero antes que sigas actuando como una hiena hambrienta, mi pregunta es…? Porque tanto interés en ese bestia…?**_

**-Lia (ruborizándose):**_** Ah…? Oye… gatito – oso o los que seas, esas no son preguntas demasiado directas…?**_

**-Lily: **_**Soy un Exceed… y no me digas gatito… soy Lily…, pero usted madame no ha respondido mi pregunta…**_

**-Lia:**_** Me gusta… es algo así como el amor platónico… recuerdo la primera vez que le vi… tenía 6 años y el 17, estaba en el bosque cerca de Crocus había derrotado a cinco Satán Eyes sin ayuda de nadie…, me decidí que solo el fuerte vence en este mundo así que le suplique que me dejara ser su pupila…**_

**-Lily:**_** Conociéndolo… te habrá mandado a cualquier lugar claramente indecente…**_

**-Lia:**_** Si… dijo… que me largará a sembrar tamaño y comer mierda… pero no me resigne y le seguí…**_

**-Lily:**_** Imagino que el intercambio de diálogos no fue nada amistoso… con lo que le gusta su soledad…**_

**-Lia:**_** Jajaja… le conoces bien… de hecho me dijo que si continuaba siguiéndole alimentaria lombrices con mis sesos y el resto lo usaría para hacerse un par de botas y guantes…, le enfrente y le dije que no dejaría de seguirlo hasta que acceda a ser mi maestro…**_

**-Lily:**_** Respuesta…?**_

**-Lia:**_** Me ato a un árbol, me exigió mi último deseo antes de convertirme en un saco de boxeo… le grite que podía golpearme lo que quiera, pero lo voy a seguir… al final… me pregunto dónde estaba mi familia y cosas, compartimos la misma afición, ambos deseábamos entrar a un gremio oscuro…**_

**-Lily:**_** espera querías entrar a un gremio oscuro…**_

**-Rogue:**_** Cuando Gajeel-sama entro en Phantom con Lia… supe que ambos habían dejado atrás un gremio oscuro y ahora buscaban otro…**_

**-Lia**_**: Si… es verdad… el acababa de dejar a los Red Death…**_

**-Sting:**_** En serio estuvo en ese gremio…!**_

**-Lily:**_** Nunca había oído hablar de ese gremio…**_

**-Rogue:**_** Ni lo escucharas… en esa época fue disuelto… por su alta tasa de peligrosidad… el consejo los disolvió… enviando a casi el 75% de sus integrantes a la cárcel… el resto desapareció… sin dejar rastro…**_

**-Lia:**_** Si… el salió de ahí… y estaba buscando un gremio nuevo… y yo… también había salido de un gremio oscuro… y buscaba otro… al final accedió a llevarme, en el camino me enseño su rugido… y tres meses después entramos a Phantom…**_

**-Rogue:**_** Un año después Jose decidió incluirme como pupilo de Gajeel-sama, al siguiente año se deshizo de ella y dos años después atacamos a las hadas…**_

**-Lily:**_** Porque Jose hizo eso?**_

**-Lia:**_** Calificaba… el hecho que mi presencia le impedía ser como Jose quería… un asesino frio…, al despedirnos… le prometí que me haría muy fuerte… y seria su esposa…**_

**-Lily:**_** QUE….!?**_

**-Sting:**_** Oye… piénsatelo bien… los Onis son peligrosos…**_

**-Rogue:**_** Sting… cállate…**_

**-Lily:**_** Porque Gajeel nunca me hablo de ti…**_

**-Rogue:**_** Me imagino que fue por la misma razón que nunca te hablo de mi… soledad… nadie le espera… siete años dormido en la isla Tenrou, Phantom Lord es algo que el dejo enterrado en su pasado eso incluye a Lia y a mi… nos olvidó por completo…**_

**-Lily:**_** Ahora comprendo muchas cosas más sobre Gajeel, pero… tu… **_**(Señalando a Lia)**_** explícame esa promesa de compromiso…**_

**-Lia:**_** Si… seguro…**_

…_**.**_

**Ya cerca del lugar donde Gajeel dejo al Equipo ERO:**

**-Rita:**_** Imagino que debemos estar cerca, de tus amigos y "conocidos" porque estoy harta de caminar, aquí y allá… sabes somos chicas no gorilas…**_

**-Gajeel:**_** Déjame en paz gata, no has dejado de hablar desde que las encontré **_**(tapándose los oídos con las manos)**_** Bla bla blablá y más blablá y bla… Oi enana en tu recorrido con ella también hablaba o solo es una venganza en contra mía…**_

**-Levy (con una risita): **_**Creí que Lily también hablaba y mucho…**_

**-Gajeel:**_** Entre Ella y Lily me quedo con Lily al menos él se calla cuando ya es hora de cerrar la boca… GATA…! CALLATE….!**_

**-Rita:**_** No me grites… pues quien crees que soy tu esposa o algo así… eres un grosero, un bruto, deberías tener más tacto con las chicas… a ese paso no me sorprendería que envejezcas solo, y si se llevase el milagro de casarte seguro se te muere en el altar, tú no quieres esposa a ti te van las esclavas…**_

**-Gajeel (tapándose los oídos con más fuerza y con aspecto derrotado):**_** YA BASTA…! QUE QUIERES DE MI…PARA QUE CIERRES LA BOCA…!**_

**-Levy (rascándose la mejilla):**_** Eh..? Rita creo que no hace falta decir más sabes, seguro que ya estamos cerca…**_

**-Gajeel:**_** Lily… porque no estás conmigo cuando más te necesito…**_

**-Rita:**_** Ah…! Es verdad Oye Bruto…. Tengo algo muy importante que decirte…**_

**-Gajeel:**_** Que más… no… por favor…**_

**-Rita:**_** Tu solo presta atención… es muy importante… se trata de los sentimientos de le…**_

**-Levy (asustada ya se imaginaba lo que Rita estaba a punto de decir): **_**Kyyyaaaa….! Oye… Rita… espera…!**_

**-Gajeel:**_** Que pasa…?**_

**-Rita:**_** Gajeel… es importante que nos digas… sobre que es…**_

**En ese momento algo ataco la cabeza de Gajeel, asustando a Levy y Rita**

**-Rita y Levy:**_** Kyyaaa….!**_

**-Gajeel (sacudiendo su cabeza):**_** No veo…! Que pasa…!**_

**-Sting:**_** Ya vamos tío Oni…!**_

**-Rogue:**_** Lily-san suelte…! Suelte…! **_**(Entre él y Sting tiraban de Lily que se aferró a la cabeza de Gajeel)**_** que lo suelte…!**_

**-Levy:**_** Que está pasando… BASTA….!**_

**-Rita:**_** Esta claro que no te harán caso ninguno…**_

**-Levy (observando que Lector y Frosh se unieron a Sting y Rogue en intentar quitar a Lily):**_** Rita has algo…!**_

**-Rita:**_** Si seguro…. **_**(Acercándose a un árbol y sacando las zarpas)**_** Nyaaaa….!**_

**El árbol cayó creando un gran ruido haciendo que la pelea se quedar paralizada**

**-Sting:**_** Quien ha hecho eso que querían matarnos…!**_

**-Rogue (que sostenía a Frosh):**_** Estas bien… Ei eso casi nos aplasta…**_

**-Gajeel (con arañazos en la cara):**_** Se puede saber que cojones se te ha metido en la cabezota para atacarme así…! A mi….!**_

**-Lily:**_** No me hables insensible…**_

**-Rita:**_** Bienvenidos a la cordura chicos… bien decidme que se siente despertar de destrozalandia…**_

**-Lily (sorprendido):**_** Mi lady… que… que hace usted aquí…? Eh..? Señorita Levy usted también…?**_

**-Sting:**_** Mira… Rogue es Ángel-sama…**_

**-Levy:**_** Ángel…? Ho… hola… Lily… que te ha pasado…**_

**-Lily:**_** Gajeel… no pienso perdonar tu actitud… voy a limpiar el honor de la señorita… nunca lo pensé de ti… quien diría que descubriría que solo eres un mujeriego…**_

**-Gajeel º0º:**_** Oye… Lily.. De donde sacas esas conclusiones… quien te ha dicho que soy un mujeriego…**_

**-Levy:**_** Gajeel de que está hablando Lily…?**_

**-Gajeel:**_** Espera shorty, que me entere yo primero para poder explicarlo…**_

**-Lily:**_** No finjas ya lo sé todo sobre tu acuerdo respecto a la valía de Lia…**_

**-Gajeel:**_** Haaa….! **_**(Tapándole la boca a Lily)**_** me esperan un segundo tengo algo privado que hablar con el… **_**(Llevándolo a unos arbustos) **_**vuelvo enseguida Gehee… ahora lo aclaro no se muevan…**_

**-Rita:**_** ¬.¬ Quien es Lia…?**_

**-Levy:**_** ¬.¬ Espera Rita, Gajeel tiene que enterarse primero para explicarlo…**_

**-Rogue (susurrando a Sting):**_** Creo que tío monstruo está en problemas…**_

**-Sting, Frosh y Lector:**_** Pensamos lo mismo….**_

**-Lia (apareciendo entre los arbustos):**_** Oigan chicos… porque me dejan atrás asi…? Encontraron a Gajeel-sama…?**_

**-Rita (examinando a Lia de arriba abajo):**_** Lia… supongo…?**_

**-Lia:**_** Si… y tu quien eres…?**_

**-Levy (sonriendo):**_** Eres.. La amiga de Rogue supongo…?**_

**-Lia:**_** Sois… amigas… de Gajeel… sama…?**_

**-Rita:**_** No precisamente… pero ella **_**(señalando a Levy)**_** es…**_

**-Levy:**_** Una muy buena amiga de "Gajeel-sama"…**_

**-Lia:**_** Y… donde esta…?**_

**-Rita (señalando los arbustos):**_** Esta allá… con Lily tratando de auto explicarse la acusación de ser un mujeriego…**_

**-Lia:**_** Debería apoyarlo… si quiero ser una esposa digna de él… debería hacerlo…**_

**-Levy:**_** Una que…? Desde cuándo…?**_

**-Rita:**_** Me imaginaba que no era tan amiga del tal Rogue…**_

**-Sting:**_** Deberíamos advertirle a Oni-sama…**_

**-Levy:**_** Ga…jeelll….!**_

**-Lily (regresando de los arbustos):**_** Si me lo hubieras explicado… no tendrías que pasar por esto… sabes… por un momento creí… que no tenías palabra ni honor…**_

**-Gajeel (tras de Lily):**_** Bien… ahora ayúdame para que Shorty no cruce palabras con la nena… entiendes ni una palabra…**_

**-Sting y Rogue (haciendo señas a Gajeel):**_** Monstruo-sama…**_

**-Gajeel:**_** Eh…? Que pasa…**_

**-Levy:**_** No mucho… "Gajeel-sama", solo que a Rita y a mí nos parece muy encantadora… tu preciosa prometida…**_

**-Rita:**_** Eres despreciable…**_

**-Gajeel º0º:**_** Mi… mi… que….? Oi… Shorty… no es lo que crees… deja que te lo explique…**_

**-Levy:**_** No tienes… nada que explicar… es tu vida y solo somos amigos…, cuando hagas las invitaciones… no olvides invitar a los "amigos"… vámonos Rita… está claro que a Gajeel le sobra la compañía…**_

**-Rita:**_** Estábamos mejor en el gremio… y pensar que salimos especialmente para buscarle… no te la mereces…**_

**-Levy:**_** Nos vemos en el gremio… "Señor Redfox" les diré a los demás las nuevas buenas… de nuestro "compañero"… o pensabas casarte en secreto…**_

**-Rita:**_** Eso es aún peor que despreciable… una doble vida…**_

**-Gajeel (cogiendo el brazo de Levy):**_** Esperen un segundo… al menos dejen que me defienda…**_

**-Levy (propinándole una bofetada con los ojos vidriosos):**_** Suéltame… no quiero saber nada de ti… NADA…! **_

**-Sting y Rogue:**_** Uhhh….**_

**-Lily:**_** Señorita Levy…. Escuche…**_

**-Levy:**_** Solo quiero irme…! **_**(Corriendo alejándose rápidamente con Rita siguiéndole)**_** Idiota… eso es lo que soy una gran idiota… **_**(Dejando caer lágrimas) **_**no quiero volver a verlo en mi vida…**_

**-Rita (volando a su lado):**_** Levy-chan…**_

**-Sting:**_** Oiga tío Oni, usted no es de los que se dejan golpear y que se vayan de rositas… porque esta tan callado…?**_

**-Lily:**_** Ga… Gajeel…?**_

**-Gajeel (girándose hacia Lia con una mirada amenazadora):**_** Me puedes decir que es lo que le has dicho… dices que has venido a "protegerme"…?**_

**-Lily: **_**Gajeel… no pierdas los estribos…**_

**-Gajeel:**_** O has venido a arruinarme la JODIDA VIDA…! EHHH….! SABES… ESTABA MUY BIEN… TENIENDOTE EN EL OLVIDO… Y AHORA APARECES Y ME DESTRUYES…**_

**-Lia:**_** Gajeel-Nii… no fue mi intención no sabía quién era ella…**_

**-Gajeel:**_** UNA MIERDA SI LO SABIAS O NO!… DESAPARECE Y HASME EL FAVOR DE HACERLO PARA SIEMPRE… ESO ME GANO POR ACEPTAR CRIAS EN EL BOSQUE DEBI HABERTE DEJADO ATADA AL PUÑETERO ARBOL…**_

**-Lia (llorando):**_** Gajeel-Nii…**_

**-Lily:**_** Contrólate hombre… así no ganas nada… enfadado no piensas con claridad y dirás cosas de las que luego te arrepentirás…**_

**-Gajeel (rugiendo):**_** ESTOY BIEN CONTROLADO…. QUE SI NO LO ESTUBIERA, ESA… NO SEGUIRIA DE PIE TE LO ASEGURO… EL ACUERDO QUE HICE CONTIGO NO VALE NADA… SOLO ERES UNA CRIA… NO SIGNIFICAS NADA… ENTIENDES… NADA… PARA MI… **_

**-Lia:**_** Por favor escúchame…**_

**-Gajeel:**_** ESCUCHARTE…! SOLO LARGATE….! Y NO VUELVAS NUNCA…! HERMANA… UNA MIERDA….! **_

**-Rogue:**_** Gajeel-sama… basta…!**_

**-Gajeel:**_** ME LARGO…! VAMOS LILY…**_

**-Lily (dirigiéndose a Sting y Rogue):**_** No se preocupen, cuando se calme me encargo de él y ustedes de ella… **_**(Señalando a Lia que lloraba)**

**-Rogue:**_** Si claro…**_

**-Lily (volando siguiendo a Gajeel):**_** Espérame…!**_

**-Sting:**_** Chica sí que la has armado…**_

**-Lia:**_** Yo no sabía que había encontrado a alguien…**_

**-Rogue:**_** Él es muy difícil… ya te lo dije ni lo afirma, ni lo niega…**_

**-Lector:**_** Tranquila… Lily-san lo calmara de alguna manera…**_

**-Lia:**_** Ahora me odia…**_

**-Rogue:**_** Aun podemos aclarar el mal entendido… solo tienes que hablar con la señorita Levy… y…**_

**-Lia:**_** Que…? Esa era Levy Mcgarden…**_

**-Sting:**_** Si… no lo sabias…**_

…_**.**_

**En la Ciudad de Oak por la plaza:**

**-Rita (caminando al lado de Levy): **_**Estas… bien…?**_

**-Levy (sonriendo): **_**Claro… porque no iba a estarlo… eh…!? Mira ahí hay un hotel con vacantes… vamos a hospedarnos… mañana a primera hora… salimos de vuelta al gremio…**_

**-Rita: **_**Levy…? No finjas…**_

**-Levy (cabizbaja): **_**Rita… por favor… no quiero hablar de ello por ahora… yo… solo… quiero descansar…**_

**-Rita: **_**Esta bien… pero quisiera quedarme a tu lado…**_

**-Levy (cogiendo a Rita abrasándola como un peluche): **_**Si… seguro… nunca dejaría a mi nueva amiga…**_** (Sonriéndole con ojos lagrimosos) **_**pedimos habitación con baño propio, con tanto correr de aquí a allá nos ha dejado muy sucias…**_

**-Rita: **_**Y… quien soy yo para negártelo… necesito desesperadamente una buena ducha…**_** (Olfateándose) **_**empiezo a oler a ganado…**_

**-Levy: **_**Jijiji…. Sabes cuándo llegaste al gremio te veías tan tímida y delicada… pero en lo que llevo conociéndote… me he dado cuenta que eres más fuerte de lo que imaginaba… **_**(Entrando al hotel llamando a recepción)**

**-Rita:**_** Te equivocas… soy muy débil, si realmente fuera valiente… hubiera evitado cuatro muertes…**_

**-Levy:**_** Y porque en el gremio tenías ese aspecto…?**_

**-Rita:**_** No por temor a los demás, temo de mi misma…, es más ese día estaba agotada y necesitaba trabajar para comer…**_

**-Recepcionista del Hotel:**_** Si… madame…?**_

**-Levy:**_** Oh…!? Una habitación con vista a la calle y baño propio por favor…!**_

**-Recepcionista:**_** Cuanto tiempo…?**_

**-Levy:**_** Solo esta noche… salimos mañana después del desayuno…**_

**-Recepcionista:**_** Como ordene… madame… **_**(Cogiendo unas llaves de la estantería)**_** habitación 24 segunda planta a la derecha… 140 joyas… por favor…**_

**-Levy (cogiendo su bolso):**_** Aquí tiene… **_**(Recibiendo las llaves)**_** muchas gracias… vamos Rita…**_

…_**.**_

**En la entrada de la Ciudad de Oak:**

**-Gajeel (olfateando):**_** Por aquí… se fue… en dirección a la Plaza… **_**(Caminando con pasos fuertes) **_**Gehee… pensabas que no daría contigo shorty?**_

**-Lily (colocándose delante de él):**_** Espera… bestia en proceso evolutivo…**_

**-Gajeel:**_** A qué viene eso…?**_

**-Lily:**_** Acaso no te das cuenta… si vas directamente a ella lo empeoraras todo… y eso que no hago alarde de tu poco tacto con la gente, en especial con las mujeres…**_

**-Gajeel:**_** Eh…? Y que quieres que haga… que me quede tan tranquilo como si nada pasara…!**_

**-Lily:**_** No… pero dime… en cuanto llegues que le vas a decir…?**_

**-Gajeel (pensativo):**_** Mumm…? Que no es culpa mía y exijo una disculpa…? Por el cariñito injustamente plantado en mi cara…?**_

**-Lily (dándose con la pata en la cabeza):**_** Lo sabía… solo lo ibas a empeorar…**_

**-Gajeel (comenzando a perder la paciencia otra vez):**_** Muy bien listillo… tu que harías…?**_

**-Lily:**_** Esta claro que no te diste cuenta…?**_

**-Gajeel:**_** EEh..?! De que…?**_

**-Lily:**_** Dime porque crees que recibiste esa bofetada…?**_

**-Gajeel (cruzándose de brazos):**_** Por culpa de Lia…**_

**-Lily (dándose otra vez en la cabeza):**_** Ah..! Es difícil… volvamos a empezar… Gajeel… presta atención… la señorita Levy te dio una bofetada por…?**_

**-Gajeel (pensativo):**_** Por… culpa de Lia…**_

**-Lily (perdiendo la paciencia):**_** No…! Animal de carga…! CELOS…! POR LA PRESENCIA DE LA SEÑORITA LIA… LEVY SINTIO CELOS DE ELLA…!**_

**-Gajeel:**_** Y… eso no es lo mismo que culpa de Lia…?**_

**-Lily º0º:**_** Esta claro que aún no lo has pillado…**_

**-Gajeel:**_** El que…? Espera… enana celosa…? Gehee… quien lo diría… Gehee… no le quedan los celos… enserio…!? Pero porque shorty iba estar celosa de una niñaja como Lia…?**_

**-Lily:**_** Gajeel… está claro que a tus ojos sigue siendo una niña… pero dime, la última vez que la viste tenía 8 años… verdad…?**_

**-Gajeel:**_** Que con eso…?**_

**-Lily:**_** Debo recordarte nuestro tempo congelado de 7 años… ahora Lia tiene 17 como Rogue y la señorita Levy conservo sus 18 años por la misma situación de inercia… el tiempo para nosotros solo paso como 7 días…**_

**-Gajeel:**_** Es cierto…! Ahora Lia me pierde por solo cuatro años… yo seguía pensando en los 11 de diferencia…**_

**-Lily:**_** Y es por eso que esta celosa… la ve… como decirlo, así como Juvia a Lucy… una rival de amores con la diferencia que esta ha ganado…**_

**-Gajeel:**_** Aun así shorty no debería tener celos de berberechos, es decir, que demonios tiene Lia que Levy no tenga…**_

**-Lily:**_** Esta claro que para ti es una niña, Gajeel Lia a pesar de tener solo 17 años está un pelín más desarrollada que la señorita Levy, llevan la misma altura… pero en pechos se ve diferencia…**_

**-Gajeel:**_** Solo eso… por favor… para mi Lia es una insulsa niña que no me hace sentir nada… en cambio ratón de biblioteca para mí sus pechos, cintura y caderas están perfectas… Gehee… eso si el algo con lo que me gustaría fantasear…**_

**-Lily ¬.¬: **_**Pervertido…**_

**-Gajeel: **_**NO…! Lo digo por eso… eh..? es decir… a mí no me gusta Lia… y fin de la discusión…**_

**-Lily:**_** Te aconsejo… que por ahora la dejemos sola… que se desahogue un poco, mañana estará fresca como para poder escuchar tu versión…**_

**-Gajeel:**_** Seguro…**_

**-Lily:**_** Claro… y solo por si lo estropeas empezare hablando yo… tú no tienes nada de diplomacia…**_

**-Gajeel:**_** Bien… de acuerdo que sea así, total se donde se hospeda… asi que escapar de mi imposible…**_

**-Lily:**_** Venga… hombre… todos estamos muy cansados… ya verás como todo queda resuelto para el desayuno…**_

**Levy estuvo llorando toda la noche, reflexionando haber sido injusta con Gajeel ya que desde un principio solo son amigos y él podía tener la novia que quisiera, oyó que llamaban a la puerta así que se levantó de la cama para ver quién era**

**-Levy (sobando sus ojos enrojecidos): **_**Mum…? Quien será a estas horas de la madrugada**_** (observando que el reloj marcaban las 4) **_**uff… ya voy…!**_

**-Rita (despertando un poco somnolienta): **_**Mum… que pasa…?**_

**-Levy: **_**No… no es nada Rita… vuelve a dormir yo atiendo la puerta…**_

**-Rita (hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada): **_**Si… de acuerdo… pero si ese bestia ciérrale la puerta…**_

**-Levy (sonriendo):**_** Ya… ya… Rita… no creo que sea Gajeel… **_**(Abriendo la puerta)**_** si… en que puedo ayudarle…? **_**(Observando a una chica bajo el umbral)**

**-Chica (sonriendo):**_** Hola… eres de Fairy Tail…?**_

**-Levy (un poco confundida):**_** Eh…? A si… si lo soy… y tu quien eres…?**_

**-Chica (estrechándole la mano):**_** Oh..!? Perdona mis modales… mi nombre es Lins y necesito tu ayuda, es un tema muy delicado… puedo pasar…?**_

**-Levy (apartándose de la puerta):**_** OH! Si claro… pasa… de que se trata…?**_

**-Lins (entrando observando a Levy seriamente):**_** Es un asunto de vida o muerte… y estoy segura que tú puedes ayudarme…**_

**-Levy (tapándose la boca un poco horrorizada):**_** Sí que es un tema delicado… siéntate… cuéntame… quieres un poco de té…?**_

**-Lins:**_** No… gracias… seré breve y me iré inmediatamente… en cuanto termine…**_

**-Levy (sentándose al lado):**_** Bien… pues cuéntame… como te puedo ayudar… **_**(Tomando las manos de Lins de forma compasiva)**_** y haré todo lo que este en mis manos…**_

**-Lins (sonriendo):**_** Me alegra que estés tan dispuesta en ayudarme… no siempre se encuentra a alguien disponible… pero no me iré por las ramas… el asunto es que necesito que mueras para que yo tenga tu magia…**_

**-Levy (soltándola):**_** Que… de que hablas…?**_

**-Lins:**_** Wendy Marvel…? Verdad…? **_**(Golpeando a Levy haciendo que esta cayera al suelo)**_** te quería para el postre pero ya que estas aquí… no se puede desperdiciar la magia…**_

**-Levy (intentando incorporarse):**_** Pero quien eres…?**_

**-Lins:**_** No hace falta entrar en detalles… solo muere… y asi tu poder será mio… Jajaja…**_

**-Levy:**_** Solid Script FUEGO… **_**(Haciendo que Lins se apartara solo un poco)**_** vaya esto si que es interesante… no sabía que tenías truquillos…**_

**-Levy:**_** Me confundes con otra persona…**_

**-Lins:**_** Eso dice todo el mundo cuando los encuentro… **_**(Cogiendo a Levy del cuello)**_** ya había oído que eras pequeña, débil y mimada… con eso no puedes ganar….**_

**-Levy (intentando soltarse):**_** Coff… no… soy… Wendy…**_

_**-Lins: Si… seguro… tanto como que yo no soy… Lins Galbys… jajajaa….**_

_**-Rita (de pie junto a la puerta de la habitación): LINS…! BASTA….!**_

_**-Lins (girándose al oir su nombre): Rita…? Pero que demonios haces aquí…?**_

_**-Rita (sacando las zarpas): Eh… dicho suéltala… AHORA…!**_

_**Hasta ahi me quedo... a lo que sucedera luego... un beso hasta la proxima...**_


End file.
